


Something Called Life

by boxcaracer



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Character Death, F/F, Quintana, Some Faberry, Tike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxcaracer/pseuds/boxcaracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic accident cost the lives of Quinn's and Santana's best friends, they find themselves raising the baby they left behind. Will they be able to pull each other out of their grief and give the baby the family it needs? Will they find the love they never knew they could have? AU Future fic Tike, some Faberry, Quintana endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did there would be more Quinn and Santana this season. Does anyone miss them as much as I do? Will any way to those that are reading my other stories fear not I haven't given up on them in fact a new chapter should be up next week for each one. This just happens to be my first ever story I wrote for this 'verse. I was messing around in my files and found it. I thought my son accidently deleted it but no he just moved and renamed it. Bad boy. So I decided to post this in the meantime. I edited and put in some characters from the new season to replace some OC's. Does anyone know Kitty's last name or is she just going by 'The water down version of Quinn'? Meh I couldn't find it so I just put her real last name. This is extremely AU basically Glee didn't happen and most of our Gleeks didn't meet until they were 24ish and its loosely based on the movie 'Life as We Know It' staring Josh Duhamel and Katherine Heigl. Some warnings my stories are femslash but it does have a M/F love scene so don't be put off by it, please. It won't be happening in every chapter. Also if you couldn't figure it out by the summary then warning character death. Sad I know but it had to happen in this story. Alright r/r and let me know if you want me to continue posting and on with the show.

 

_**A**_ beautiful Latina strolled into a neighborhood diner. She smirked putting an extra sway into her hips, knowing that the people there stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Santana López loved, fucking loved the attention she always got everywhere she went. Maybe it was because she was used to being front and center. All of the years she spent being HBIC in high school just cemented the fact that she is and always be one hot bitch. Or maybe it was because she liked the effect she had on other people.

So when she spots a handsome Asian man around her age sitting at a booth in the back who appeared to be the only person in the entire diner not paying her any mind. Her beautiful face starts to scowl lightly as she narrows her eyes with a quick adjustment to her boobs (in what could be loosely described as a top). She starts to slowly stalk towards the lone figure, once she reaches the booth she lightly clears her throat. The Asian man continued to read the newspaper, ignore the hot Latina. Santana growls internally, "Excuse me." Her voice low and sultry sends sparks of arousal throughout the diner, including 95% of the women and even the one gay man at the counter by the door.

The clueless man looks up blinking, finally noticing that he had company, "Oh hey sorry but I'm not ready to order yet."

Santana scowls, "Do I look like a fucking waitress, Asian?"

"Um well maybe," the man stutters. "Or maybe not," he blurts out when the Latina looked ready to stab him with his fork. "Can I help you with something?"

Santana rolls her eyes sliding into the seat across from him. She made sure to give the diners a good show of crossing her legs slowly, and that they had a good view of her handkerchief, I mean skirt riding up her thigh before tucking her legs underneath the table. "The diner seems full, so I was hoping that you wouldn't mind if I sit with you," Santana says in a low raspy voice making one patron ready to leave his wife of ten years at a chance to even talk to the little sexpot.

The wife notices the glazed over look in her husband's eyes and reaches over slapping him out of his stupor, "You asshole!" she throws her drink at her husband before stalking out of the diner.

Santana chuckles as she watches the show, "Well that's new."

The Asian man shakes his head frowning, "Are you sure that you want to sit with me? I mean there appears to be an open table now, I'm sure that it's quite acceptable."

The patrons behind him groan, all giving themselves mental face palms. How can anyone be so stupid as to turn this 11 down.

Santana quirks a brow and smirks devilishly, "I'm sure that it has nothing to do with the fact that Tina would cut your balls off if let some random chick pick up . Huh Mikey?"

Mike Chang laughs thoroughly enjoying his best friend's antics, "Unless it's you San, Tina doesn't care. She thinks you're a bad influence on me."

Santana leans back laughing with him, "Aw Mikey I would never get you in trouble and how am I a bad influence?"

The fact that the duo seems to be friends finally dawned on the diners. They all grumbled under their breaths as they went back to eating. A group of teenagers were particularly put out because they were going to start a pool to see if the babe would be able to seal the deal.

Mike folds his paper placing it down on the table, "San you've only been getting me into trouble since we were in diapers."

Santana shrugs her shoulders, "Unless you have tangible proof, I'm denying that it ever happened."

Mike grins at his best friend, "I'm sure our moms have pictures somewhere and besides she's met you so that's all the proof she needs."

Santana smirk morphs into a genuine smile that she reserved for the people she loves, "Maybe. So tell me how is the lovely Ms. Cohen-Chang doing?"

Mike grins turns into the sicken love sick smile he gets whenever he thinks of his girlfriend, "She's great. Really excited that her best friend's moving back to the city." He smiles up at the waitress that suddenly appeared to take his order, "Hi, sorry can you give us a few more minutes please?"

The tired looking red head shrugs, "Can I get you two something to drink in the mean time?"

Santana looks up at the woman with a slightly flirty smile, "Sure beautiful can you get me a coke and a Pepsi for my friend?"

The waitress whose name tag said 'Wendy' giggled girlishly, "Sure thing Miss, I'll bring those out right away."

Santana sits back looking extremely smug with herself, while Mike shakes his head, "You just can't turn it off can you?" Santana tilts her head but remains silent, "The charm. The flirting. It's like its second nature to you and you can't help yourself."

Santana shrugs, "If you got it, use it and sweetie you should know by that I have it. In spades." She takes the menu that was sitting in front of Mike, "So tell me more about this friend of T's is she cute?"

"No, no, no nuh uh it ain't gonna happen López," Mike shakes his head empathically. "This is Tina's best friend we're talking about, not one of your random hook ups. So she a no fly zone for you Snix, so please stop thinking with your vagina." She pouts pitifully, "Besides she's already in relationship with this annoying chick they went to school with."

Santana guffaws, "Oh Mikey, you know that never stopped me before and my mind lives in the gutter. When you're as sexy as I am, there's no other place where I can be."

"Why am I even friends with you," Mike shakes his head. "Sometimes I think you're worse than Puck."

Santana grins totally unfazed, "Where do you think the sex shark learned his game from?" she points to herself proudly, "Me. The one, the only, the original and the best sex shark McKinney High or New York has ever seen."

Mike shakes his head again, "If you say so San, although I don't see it as anything to be proud of."

Wendy walks up to the booth leaning close to the hot Latina, "So are you guys ready to order yet?"

"I'm going to have the bacon burger with lettuce and tomato and extra mayo and bacon, with a side of large fries. Also a chocolate shake and for dessert a banana split," Santana winks at the waitress. "I had uh, busy night and I needs to get my strength back."

"I'll have the same," Mike cuts in. "Please thank you. Bye now."

Wendy loses her footing as she tries to walk away with a sexy strut. Mike leans forward whispering, "Seriously San, that woman's like 50. Why do you have to be such a bitch and get her hopes up?"

Santana leans forward narrowing her eyes, "First of all Michael she's 40 if that and you know that our mothers worked as a waitresses 60 hours a week after our Dads left." Mike swallows scary Snix is showing her claws, "So fucking excuse me if I want to give that woman something she can giggle about and something to talk about when she gets home. You know damn well that our moms came home giggling and happy when just one customer treated them was women and with respect, not like a dog that fetches things for them."

Mike looks down ashamed, he remembers how hard their mothers worked to raise them on their own. He also remembers how they would come home pissed and sad when the customers treated them like slaves or stiffed them on their tips. "You're right San, I'm sorry. I forgot how it was sometimes and that's not good. It's also not why I asked you to come here today."

Santana nods acknowledging his apology and accepting it, "And why is that Asian? And here I thought that you missed me and my stunning wit and charm."

Mike takes a deep breath letting it out slowly, "Okay so Tina and have been dating for the last three years.."

"This I know Asian, because it was me who introduced you after the weirdo turned me down," even after almost four years that still stung a little.

"Any way," Mike goes on ignoring her interruption, "I'm ready for the next step."

"Next step?"

"Yes I'm going to ask Tina to marry me," Mike grins proudly.

Santana's mouth opens completely shocked, "Really marriage? Are you sure? I mean I love Tina she's great for you but are you sure this is what you want? I know Mama Chang is bossy and wants her only son to get married and give her Asian grandbabies like yesterday."

Mike smiles, "Yes I'm sure San, 100 percent sure that this is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. 100 percent sure that she was meant to be the mother of my children." He gets a far of dreamy expression, he didn't even notice that their food was served, "The first time I saw her at that party I felt my world turn upside down and nothing felt as right as it did in that moment."

"Oh my god you're so gay Chang and that's saying something coming from me," Santana taunts. "How did I not see this before? Oh my god my best bro is actually my best gay."

Mike throws a tomato at her face, "Fuck off Satan. You keep that shit up and I won't ask you to be my best man."

"Seriously? Me?" a look of pure shock came across her face, "Why not Puck or Blaine? I would say the jolly green idiot but he still thinks he has a chance in getting in Tina's pants," Santana smirks.

"No I want you Santana," Mike blushes as he back pedals when Santana bats her eyes playfully at him. "Shut up you know what I meant, asshole. You're my sister, my best friend of course it's going to be you standing by me on the most important day of my life." Mike draws a deep breath, "If she says yes of course."

Santana chuckles, "I don't think you have to worry about that Asian, Tina's crazy for you. I'm 99% sure that she'll say yes."

Mike chews on his burger thoughtfully, "What's the other one percent, Satan?"

Santana smirks, "That she'll go home with me." She ducks another flying tomato laughing at Mike's flushed face, "Hey, hey now don't act like you've never seen her eyeing my ass. I mean who could blame her because this is a mighty fine ass." She gives him an exaggerated wink, "You should know you tapped it once too."

Mike red hue deepens, "Oh god San, you promised never to bring that up. Like ever, because I'm pretty sure Tina would kill me if she ever found out."

Santana smiles genuinely, "Nah, Girl Chang wouldn't kill her delicious man meat, maim maybe but definitely not kill."

"I swear you're worse than Puck," Mike looks over her shoulder glaring at the diners that were listening in. "Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if you two knew each other when we were growing up."

"Easy, we would've set the school on fire and banged every single girl in that school," Santana laughs.

Mike shakes his head, he was glad that they didn't know each other back then. Hell he was glad he got to Tina before they did or he probably wouldn't have stood a chance. "You're a terribly bad influence on me and I'm calling Mom."

The Latina chokes on the fry she was eating, "You ass. Don't you dare or I swear I'm telling Tina about junior prom and the two cheerleaders you had driving your stick shift."

Mike quickly shuts his mouth as he's expressions turns terrified, "You wouldn't dare." Santana's lifts her brow, "Okay maybe you would." He sticks out his hand, "Truce?" Santana's smirk widens as she shakes his hand, "Truce."

"Truce." Santana wipes her mouth, "Now let me see the ring Asian because my brother as much as I love you, you need all the help you can get with jewelry. We have to show Girl Chang that you have some kind of game and not buy something you'd find from a crackerjack box." She leans back thinking, "Well we can go to Tiffany's and browse around."

Mike sags in seat relieved that Santana's volunteered to help him rather than having to resort to blackmail. He should've known his sister would've come through for him with needing to be threatened. "Sounds good Snix, but I do have a budget and unless I want to go in debt I need to stick to it…"

He looks up when he feels a body hovering over him. A smarmy looking man leers at Santana completely ignoring Mike. Santana seemingly clueless continues to tear into her burger like it was alive and trying to get away. She finally looks up to see a wanna be Casanova type of asshole staring down her blouse, "Didn't your Mom ever teach you it was rude to stare?"

Smarmy's leer turned into what Santana assumed was supposed to be sexy smirk, "Hi, I'm David, David Karofsky."

Santana just continues to look unimpressed, "Is that supposed to mean something to me? Or do you think I'm a brain dead bimbo that drops her panties every time some jerkoff expresses interest?"

He flushes in embarrassment as the table behind him starts to laugh at him, "How about you ditch the loser and come home with me? I bet I could show you a better time than he possibly could."

Santana mouth drops open guffawing in surprise, "Are you fucking serious? Go away Deuce Bigalow because the only loser I see is you and you're ruining my appetite fool."

'Deuce' leans over her, his bulky body would intimidate someone other than Santana Fucking López. The girl who instilled fear in the hearts of the toughest jocks at McKinney High. Whose legend is still told to this this day to the younger cheerios by one Sue Sylvester, "I don't think you're understanding me slut, you're coming with me. Don't act like this isn't what you were shooting for when you came in dressed like some kinda corner whore."

Santana gives him an icy glare but before she could rip off his lips, Mike jumped up pushing him back, "She said no or are you too stupid to understand? Did the steroids shrink your big head as well as the little one between your legs?"

'Deuce' bunches up the hams he calls fists ready to take Mike's head when the cook came rushing in waving a meat cleaver. In a thick German accent he screams, "Nein, nein, müssen Sie verlassen. Es wird keine Kämpfe in hier zu sein. You take things and go. Leave or I call cops." He reminded Santana of that 'Gaston' character from that Disney cartoon he watched with Brittany every day in seventh grade.

One of 'Deuce's' friends tries to drag him out the door, "Come on man just let it go. The bitch isn't worth it."

Santana gives him a haughty glare, "You wish you could tap this, jackass but unless you manage to grow a pair of boobs and a vagina you wouldn't have a chance in hell." She tilts her head thoughtfully, "No you know what as a matter of fact not even if you turn into a girl. I never do pity fucks, something tells me that's all you'd be as a man or as a woman."

'Deuce' looked ready to shrug off his buddy but the huge knife 'Gaston' was waving around made him rethink that. "Watch yourself slut because when you least expect it I'm get even with you," was his parting shoot.

Santana shrugs her shoulders, "I'm shaking in my Jimmy Choo's loser."

'Gaston' mutters in angry German while the waitress that look eerily like him tries to calm him down. Their waitress looks on clearly exasperated, "Hey guys sorry about Karofsky, he's a regular and he's an ass. No matter how many times we ban him Otto lets him come back." She rolls her eyes, "And as always to say we're sorry and please don't sue us the meals on us."

Mike shakes his head, "That's not necessary," he looks at the Latina smirking evilly, "I can't take her anywhere. He always causes some kind of mischief and mayhem. Santana's my entertainment otherwise I wouldn't keep her around."

Santana flips him off before turning back to the Wendy, "Yeah don't sweat it sweetie, isn't not your fault that that guy was a douche."

Wendy shrugs her shoulders, "No its Otto's since he's married to his cousin or something. I don't remember which but no arguments lunch is going to be on him. I insist, that way maybe you'll come back."

Santana gives her best flirty smile, "With service like this, how can I stay away?"

Wendy blushes, "You'll be good for my ego, Miss." She walks backwards running into the table behind her, "Um let me bring out your dessert. So, yeah be right back guys." She turns around pushing Otto back into the kitchen.

Mike shakes his head, "Like I said Sanny I can't take you anywhere."

Santana smirks leaning forward, "You know you're life would be boring without me."

* * *

**_Quinn_** Fabray sat on the counter top in her childhood best friend's home, watching her run around the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner together. She smiles thinking that her bestie did pretty well for herself. They both did considering how their lives first started out.

"So T, remind me how long have you've been dating Mr. Wonderful," Quinn questions playfully.

Tina looks up flour matting her hair, "Um 3 and a half years give or take, but you already know this."

Quinn smirks, "I know T I'm just trying to figure out why you're running around like you have first date jitters."

Tina throws a dirty her longtime friend, sister really, "Shut up Q. I'm nervous because Mikey said that he has something to ask me after dinner." She fidgets with her hands, "If it's what I hope it is then we're officially moving in together. If not than he's breaking up with me, either way I'm nervous." She scrunches up her nose, "And some of us haven't been married to their high school sweetheart for the last 6 years."

Quinn looks away, "Yeah about that…"

Tina places a hand on her leg all of a sudden concerned, "What's up Quinnie? You haven't really talked that much about why you moved back here from L.A. and don't tell me that nothing's wrong I can see it all over your face."

Quinn looks back tears filling up her hazel eyes, "Rachel's… Rachel's been cheating on me." She takes a deep shuttering breath, "Again."

Tina scowls pulling Quinn down so that she could embrace her, "Fucking Berry, I told her the last time that I would hit her in the fucking throat if she pulled that shit with you again." She rubs her hands up and down Quinn's back trying to sooth her, "She promised that it would never happen again."

Quinn pulls back rubbing the tears from her eyes, "I don't know what to do anymore T, I gave her an ultimatum it's either L.A or me. So that's why we moved back but I can't ask her to give up her career for me. She's worked so hard and I wouldn't feel right." She hugs her stomach, "But it's not like Rachel's ever been faithful Tina even in high school but I just never caught her."

Tina's mouth drops open, "Are you serious? That little bitch wait until I get my hands on her and I'll…"

Quinn shakes her head, "Just drop it T, I need my best friend right now. Help me figure out what I'm supposed to do. I've been in love with her since forever, so what the hell I'm supposed to do?" She starts pacing up and down the floor, "I don't think I can leave her, she's as much a part of me as you are."

Tina sighs walking up to Quinn and stopping her, "Hey, hey calm down we'll figure this shit out Q. I got your back like always." Quinn nods, "First thing, do you want to leave her? Which in my opinion is what you should FYI."

Quinn shakes her head, "How am I supposed to leave someone I've been in love with since I was 14?" She runs her hands through her messy blonde hair, "I'm fucking pathetic, right? That's what you're thinking, isn't it? Quinn Fucking Fabray is a pathetic bitch that lets her wife walk all over her. The same Quinn Fabray that used to run our high school with an iron fist lets a the school's former loser walk all over her." She laughs bitterly, "I wonder what our old class mates would say about that."

Tina shakes her head, "I think you're being too hard on yourself Q and I think you need to place the blame onto the person it belongs to. Yes you treated Rachel crappy the first year of high school but you've more than made up for it." She pulls back and shakes Quinn gently, "Stop beating yourself up over it, you've more than made it up to her ten times over. I don't think you should spend your life making up for mistakes you made as a scared kid. It's Rachel that needs to grow the fuck up or leave you alone."

Quinn opens her mouth but Tina cuts her off, "I don't want to hear it Q, once is a mistake. Two is a poor judgment but any more than that means it's a pattern and she's never going to change. So channel your inner HBIC and toss her out on her hobbit ass."

Quinn laughs, "You never liked her Tina, admit it."

The former Goth girl hugs her tight again, "No I didn't, not one little bit but that's beside the point. The real question is do we forgive the insane hobbit?"

Quinn muffled laugh vibrates on her shoulder, "I don't know. I honestly don't know if I have it in me to give her another shot."

Tina plays with her hair, "So it's a no then and that means I can throw a party right? We'll invite all of friends and I'll introduce you to Mike's pals. There this one girl Mike's best friend, Santana that makes you looks a freaking Saint."

Quinn scoffs, "Please, Azimio still goes to therapy because of me and I hear Jewfro lives under a bridge. So I doubt that this girl can hold a candle to me."

Tina pulls away smirking, "Trust me when I say that no one would have survived high school if you two were under the same roof. Hell I'm not sure if I should introduce you two now. All though it'll be fun to see your reaction to Puck."

"Whose Puck?"

Tina's smile widens deviously, "He's a self-proclaimed bad ass and sex shark. They met in college along with some other friend Finn he grew up with they're all pretty tight like us." She makes a sour face, "Some of other guys they hang out with are Blaine, Sam, and Mercedes. I really don't like that guy Finn but he's Puck's best friend so they're like a package deal."

"Maybe we should all get together since Artie and Kurt live in So Ho now and I think Sugar lives with them and Rory moved back from Ireland."

Tina nods her head she's tried for years to get all of their friends together but they're never in the same city long enough to plan out the evening, "Sounds good but I have to warn you some of Mike's friends can be a little crude."

Quinn shakes her head, "I think I'll live but right now I'm going to go wash my face and then we're going to figure out what happened to my dignity."

"I think it's underneath the heel of Rachel's size ones," Tina call to Quinn's retreating back. "And if I have my way I'm getting it back for you," she mutters under her breathe.

"Talking to yourself? That the first sign of insanity," a mocking voice startles her.

Tina rolls her eyes planting a fake smile on her face, "Rachel! Oh my god I didn't hear you come in, because you didn't knock. How rude, how long have you been here?."

Rachel smiles widely, "I just came in when Quinn went to use the facilities and I didn't think it was necessary for me to knock considering we're family and all that."

Tina drops her smile and narrows her eyes, "Correction Berry, Quinn and I are family. You're just the asshole that continues to hurt my family." She stalks closer to the shorter girl backing her into the wall, "I swear to god that I'm going to kick your ass back to Findley and back again."

Rachel licks her lips slightly scared, "Tina I hardly see how this is any of your concern. Quinn and I worked out our problems which is why we moved here away from her because I do love Quinn."

Tina picks out lint from her sweater, "Obviously not enough to keep it in your pants, but that's about to change." She smiles coldly, "You haven't met her yet but Mike's best friend Santana López is fucking evil. So evil she makes HBIC Quinn look like a puppy compared to what she could do to you."

Rachel swallows thickly, "Tina…"

But Tina holds a finger to her lips halting any of her excuses, "Not only is she evil but she's always a big deal in this town. She's a record producer, even a producer on Broadway not to mention along with Mike and their other best friend Brittany S. Pierce they practically own the creative side of Broadway. One word from them and your career will be dead in the water before it even got started."

Rachel stutters, "I, I, I completely understand Tina. I promise to never hurt Quinn again." She starts to breathe easier when Tina backs away, "I really do love her, you know." She looks down ashamed, "I don't understand why I do the things I do but I honestly love her."

"Then fucking prove it Berry," Tina growls. "She turned her life upside down and inside out for you. She turned down fucking _Yale_ to go with to L.A. She turned down studying law at _Oxford_. So stop breaking her heart."

She pauses when she hears the front door closing, "Here's a taste of what you'll get if you fuck with my girl's heart again." Tina smirks knowing full well that Santana hates everyone at first sight and she's not afraid to show it.

Rachel's breath catches in her throat when the sexiest woman on the planet walks, no glides into the room followed by Tina's boyfriend. Tina squeals happily launching herself in Mike's arms, "Baby you're back earlier than I expected."

Mike curls his arms around the love of his life squeezing her tightly against him, "Well I missed you so I decided to come early." He kisses her lips softly, "I hope that's okay."

The Latina smirks pulling Tina into a hug of her own, "What about me Asian? Where's my hug?"

Tina laughs swatting her shoulder, "I'm sorry did bruise your ego, López? Should I kiss it and make it better?"

Santana leers playfully lowering her voice seductively, "Hmm, how about you throw out our audience and let me show what you've been missing all this years?"

Rachel swallows a moan wishing she met this Goddess under different circumstances. Like without her wife or best friend anywhere in the vicinity. The things she would do to her and god the things this Goddess could do to her. Shit, she promised Tina not even five minutes ago that she wouldn't hurt Quinn again, but here she is planning another affair. It's as though she doesn't love Quinn because she does, there's just something broken inside of her that makes her unable to stay faithful. Quinn is the best person in the world, the most loving and utterly gorgeous but she can't help herself. Ever since high school, after they lost their virginities to each other Rachel had this insane need to fuck as many people as she possibly could.

Santana looks up noticing that she was stared at. She narrows her eyes not liking the scrutiny, "Who the fuck are you?"

Rachel snaps out of her carnal thoughts, clearing her throat, "Rachel Berry or Fabray rather Berry is my stage name. I'm one of Tina's oldest acquaintances. Mike it's a pleasure to see you again, how have you been?"

Mike rubs the back of his neck, sensing the tension between the shorter girl and his girl, "I've been great, this is Santana my oldest friend. She's my sister really," he turns to Santana, "and this is Rachel, Quinn's wife. She's Tina oldest and bestest friend." He looks around for the blonde girl, "Where is she anyways?"

"I'm right here Mikey," a voice comes from the doorway.

This time it was Santana's breath catches in her throat and heart starts to thump painfully in her chest. She watches with Tina still in her arms as the Blonde Goddess embraces Mike in a warm hug, "I hear you've been treating my girl well. That's good because I would hate to have to kill you."

Mike laughs hugging her tighter, "I'm so scared Quinn." He pulls back leaving an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to the Latina, "This is Santana, my oldest and dearest pain in the ass."

"Fuck you Asian," Santana sneers. Quinn flinches away thinking that the woman was honestly upset.

Tina slaps her in back of the head, used to her language by now, "Don't mind her Q, she's always been this vulgar. You get used to it eventually, she's takes some getting used to."

Santana smirks, "So are you really married to this garden gnome? Because let me tell you, Barbie you can do better and by better I mean me." She leans on the counter giving her the 'sexy eyes' that no woman gay or straight could resist.

Quinn flushes, "Um well…"

Rachel nostrils flare jealously coursing throw her veins, no one ignores her. She's the one people fawn over and it's Quinn that's the one that sits in the corner looking at the world love her, "I say that's highly inappropriate considering that she's married to me and hello I'm standing right here."

Tina cuts in, "Are you really going to go there Berry? Shall I remind you why you've moved here in the first place?" Rachel glares at her former class mate, "No? You sure, because I don't mind giving a history lesson."

Quinn swallows shaking away the effects that this woman did to her body with only a small amount of time, "Tina please stop, there's no need to bring up the past." She turns to the woman that was making her stomach do summersaults, "And as for your proposal I'm going to have to decline because I'm married." She holds up her hand to show off her ring, "See, married and I have been for the last six years."

Santana shrugs barely glances at said wife, "You can do better, like I said better means me."

Mike cuts in smoothly before another fight could erupted and Santana's puts Rachel in the hospital, "Anyway, Quinn please excuse my friend she has no manners even though our mothers tried very hard. She was never home trained sadly."

Quinn smiles up at the man she's met a handful of times but she knew even after that first meeting he was the one for the girl she considered family, "It's okay Mike, you've met Sugar before so I'm used to it by now."

Rachel still feeling put out at being ignored again, "Quinn come along darling, we have to get ready for our dinner party." she looks at Santana briefly plotting on ways to get her in bed, "I need you to look stunning tonight and charm the producer of this play I want to star in."

Quinn winches forgetting about the dinner, "Rae are you sure I have to go? I start at the firm on Monday and I was planning on reading briefs so I can be up to date on the cases I have to take over."

Rachel pouts knowing that's the fastest way for her to get what she wants, "But Quinnie I need you there with me." She holds a hand up to her chest, "I promise to get you home at a decent time and then you can be boring all weekend."

Santana glares already deciding that she doesn't like the gnome and how she speaks to her 'wife', "Boring? Please I say it's you that's fucking boring, gnome. Are you a lawyer Quinn?"

Quinn looks away from Rachel her eyes finding the deep soulful brown of the Latina's, "Yes, I'm a junior partner and like I've mentioned I start on Monday."

Santana scratches her nose, "What department do you work in? Because if its entertainment then you're the girl of my dreams right now." Santana chuckles at her confused look, "We fired our lawyer last week and we need a new one like now."

"Um well I'm not in that department but I can find someone in the firm that is. Mike tells me that you and one other partner run a small but thriving agency slash record company slash Production Company," Quinn stutters. She knows her face is flushed there's just something about this woman that makes her feel hot, "So if want to contact me next week I'll be happy to assist you then."

Santana raises her brow, what is with these girls from Findley that only seem to be the ones that turn her down. Well only these two because the gnome to her right seems to want to hump her leg. Santana shudders inwardly at that thought, "Yeah that's right I handle the business end contracts, money whatever the other guys don't want to do. Mike and Brittany handle all the chorography we get hired for. Puck and Blaine handle all of our talent and any new people we represent. Sam and his wife Mercedes hand the music end. I'll just get your info from Girl Chang and we can work out all the details then, but mark my words Blondie I'll have you as my lawyer."

Rachel perks up, thinking she found her way in, "So you're an agent? Excellent because I'm in the market for a new one for this part of the country, I need one that specializes in the theater."

Tina glares at the starlet knowing her angle, but Santana calms her fears right away, "Sorry but we're not looking for any new talent at the moment."

Mike looks over at her confused, they were always looking for someone new. He looks at his soon to be fiancée but her smug smiles makes him keep his mouth shut for the moment.

Rachel swallows clearly embarrassed, "Well okay then, I guess I'll have to keep looking. If you change your mind I'm sure we'll run into each other again." She grabs Quinn's hand tugging her toward the door, "Come along my dear so we can get ready."

Quinn sighs, she didn't agree to go with her but she would rather argue about it in the private than in front of this small audience. She tugs her hand away so she could hug Tina and Mike, "I guess that means I'm leaving." She turns to the hot Latina who was watching her with a hungry expression, "It's a pleasure to meet you Santana."

Santana smirks pulling the flustered blonde into a tight hug, "It's nice to meet you Quinn."

Quinn shivers when the Latina purrs in her ear, hot breath tickling her neck. She clears her throat pulling away, "Yes okay. Tina call me later so we plan that get together. Mike take care of her or else."

Mike rolls his eyes playfully, feeling the ring in his pocket burning a hole through it. He wants to laugh when Rachel moves to hug Santana but the Latina takes out her phone ignoring her. He's not sure what's going on but he has a feeling that it has something to do with why the couple moved to here so abruptly. And he's pretty sure that Santana wants to cut the diva with her razor blades she has hidden in her hair.

Santana looks up watching the blonde's backside as she walks out the door. When she hears the door close she turns to Tina scowling, "Why haven't we been introduced before? I'm telling you T, you're going to be punished for keeping that hottie under wraps."

Tina laughs, "If you can get Quinn away from that bitch than I swear I'll give you my first born and worship you always." Mike frowns not liking what he was hearing, "Aww Mikey you know I'm playing. It's that she's not right for Quinn."

Santana hops on the counter, "What do you mean?"

Tina bites her lip wondering if she should tell Santana everything, "Well Rachel's not exactly what one would call…uh faithful." She winches at Santana murderous look, "Right, she's cheated on Quinn twice that we know of but who knows for sure. Quinn says she thinks it's been going on since high school."

Santana glares at the door hoping that the gnome would walk through that door again, "Why the fuck doesn't she leave her? I mean she's a fucking 12 and she has brains if she's a lawyer. I wasn't playing when I said she could do better."

Tina leans on Mike sighing contently when he pulls her against his chest, "She's been in love with her since freshman year, so it's not exactly a walk in the park leaving your first love." Tina looks up glaring at Santana, "She's been through enough crap so if you just want another notch in your belt leave Quinn alone. She's not nor will she ever will be one of your hook ups."

Santana jumps down cursing the fact that she's still wearing heels, "Calm down Girl Asian, you know I like to flirt but Mikey already told me that she's a no fly zone. Besides I may be a lot of things but I don't fuck married woman, no matter how hot they are. And how much their wives suck, so I promise that everything is just harmless flirting."

She kisses the couple in their cheeks, "I'm going now before Tina decides to stab me with some pointy object. I was just waiting until Gnomey left cause that chick seriously looked ready to hump my legs despite the fact that her wife was two feet away from her." She looks to Mike mouthing 'Good luck' before leaving the apartment.

Tina shakes her head before turning around in Mike's arms, "I didn't get my hello kiss sweetie."

Mike grins before leaning down and kissing her lips softly. Once they ran out of breath Tina pulls away reluctantly, "Hmm that's better." She lays her head on his chest again basking in the his warm and breathing in his cologne, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour if you want to go watch tv and relax that's fine with me."

Mike shakes his head, "I'm fine right here."

Tina smiles standing on her tip toes to nuzzle his neck, "Me too."

"Marry me," Mike blurts out.

Tina chuckles thinking it was a joke, "Sure Mikey we'll go to the justice of peace tomorrow and get hitched."

Mike digs into his pocket and pulls out the ring box, "I'm serious." He pushes Tina away slightly before falling to one knee, "Marry me." He opens the box showing a stunning diamond ring. He swallows nervously when Tina just stares at him, shock plainly written on her face. "I was going to wait until after dinner but… shit I fuck this up didn't I?"

He gets up muttering curses under his breath, "Never mind if you're not ready than its okay I understand."

Tina shock finally wears off and she runs after Mike who was inches from the front door. She turns him around and clinching his shirt in her first she pushes him into the wall hard, "Ask me again, I wasn't ready the first time."

Mike stares at her likes she lost her mind, "Tina Cohen-Chang, will you do me the honor of being my wife? I've loved you since the moment I saw you and every day I find myself falling even more in love with you. I want to be the one you spend forever with. I want to be the father of your children. I want you to make me the happiest person in the world."

Tina squeals kissing him all over his face muttering "yes, yes" in between every kiss. Mike laughs lifting her up in the air and spins her around. Tina wraps her leg around his waist, "Let's go practice the baby making."

Mike groans instantly hardening, "Oh god yes."

Tina laughs as they leave a trail of close to her bedroom, once there Mike kicks open the door and dumps Tina on the bed. She giggles scooting up, "I love you Michael Chang."

Mike stops kicking off his shoes. His smile brilliant and huge, "And I love you soon to be Mrs. Cohen-Chang." He tilts his head while unbuttoning his pants, "You're keeping the Cohen, right?"

Tina sigh, "Mike, I'm lying in bed almost naked and you want to talk about last. Priorities sweetie get them straight."

Mike kicks off his pants and boxers, "You're so right, baby." He moves to take off Tina's shorts and panties, she lifts up her hips. "You're so beautiful." He leans over kissing her softly, "I love you."

Tina smiles into the kiss lifting her hips when Mike pulled down her panties kissing a trail down her stomach and legs. Tina reaches around her back to unclasp her bra watching Mike with hungry eyes.

"So beautiful," his voice a mere whisper as he crawls back up her body taking a hard nipple in his mouth.

Tina throws her head back moaning, "Mike, I need you so much right now, foreplay can wait." Mike smirks at her desperate tone but he doesn't want to wait either. He lines himself up to Tina's center easing his way in.

She felt the pressure on her lips. It was just a feather light touch, but already Tina's senses began to tingle. He pulled back for a second and she took that moment to look into his eyes. If Tina was honest with herself, she dreamed about Mike proposing to her since the moment they met. She couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that he finally asked her, that they were going to be together forever. He bent his head and claimed Tina's lips in a passionate kiss.

She got tired of his teasing and flipped them over so her was straddling him. She broke the kiss and looked down at him with a smirk. Nipping and sucking on his bottom lip, teeth clashing with his own. His kisses started to get more impatient, wanting more. She slowly made her way back towards his face, her eyes taking in all the small details she never noticed before. His eyes have these tiny black dots in them. Truly unique and beautiful. His lips have a slight bow shape to them, which makes his face innocent in a way. Which is pretty ironic, since when you look at Mike, you don't see innocence just his sweetness.

His eyes sparkled with mischief, and she was a second too late to react as he again flipped them over so he was back on top. Giggles erupted from her mouth as he began to kiss behind her ear, knowing that was a ticklish spot for her. He pulls back with an amused grin. Her giggles soon die down as his lips descended to her collar, sucking slightly. Tina moaned and arched her back to feel him closer.

"I love you, fiancée," he whispered roughly.

She pulled his face back to hers, needing him and he understood. He pulled my body closer gently squeezed her hip. She ran her hands over his shoulders, feeling the muscles there. Clenching. She ran her fingers over his firm abs, feeling his muscles twitch as she touched him. The need for him to move inside of her was too great. She needed him. Then he seemed to have had enough of this torture as well, he needed to move.

He roughly crashed his lips into hers and kissed her senseless. His hands found their way to her core, stroking and rubbing her clit. Her back arched off the bed and she could feel her skin heating with desire. Tina pulled his body closer to hers, needing him to quit teasing and fuck her already.

"Please. Don't tease. Do it!" she said to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and canted her hips up roughly causing an amazing sensation after another. Mike moaned looking Tina in the eye a look of total happiness, started to push into her. She moaned loudly as her walls stretched to accommodate his size. It felt better than it did before, amazing like they were one body now. When he was in as far as he could go, he rotated his hips in circle, hitting spots she never knew she had. He thrusted ever so gently, making her feel light headed from pleasure. But Tina didn't want slow she wanted fast.

Surprising Mike by flipping them over again, Tina straddled him with a leg on either side of his torso. Putting her hands on his chest, Tina circled her hips in fast movements, feeling his chest clench with each thrust he made. Her legs were trembling hard, feeling everything at once, so aware of every pleasure being received. He flipped her over and started thrusting hard from behind and from this position, she could feel so much more. Everything was deeper. Grabbing her hips, he moved in a fast motion, eager to get Tina off. Her arms started to tremble so she fell onto her elbows causing her to yell out. He started hitting her sweet spot, and she could feel her orgasm building. The knot in her stomach was getting tighter with each thrust Mike made.

One second Tina was thrusting back into him, the next she was fall over the edge. No words could explain what they felt at the moment. Her whole body felt on fire and was spasming out of control. She the blood in her veins tingle as she screamed his name over and over again. Her walls were contracting around him, bringing him closer milking him as he fell after her.

She collapse on the bed face first bring Mike down on top of her, his breathing off erratic. She turned around to face to face him, laying my hand over his cheek. She felt the slight stubble of his beard and warmth spread inside her. His soulful brown eyes opened staring at her with such love. She would never get tired of seeing those brown eyes, "I love you."

He brought his palm up to her cheek, lightly tracing her cheek bone and then her lips. "I love you too, Tina."

Things were never going to be the same. They were going to be a whole lot better. He leaned in to kiss her and they started again, hours later after they were both sweaty and tired Tina finally remembered that she forgot to take off dinner.

* * *

_**Quinn**_ sighs, standing in the corner nursing her first cup of wine. She doesn't understand how Rachel managed to guilt her into coming to what was supposed to be a small dinner party but it turned out to be much larger. She loves Rachel but it's starting to get clearer that the diva doesn't care about her career. Sure it's not as glamorous as being an actress but it's something that she loves. She's scared to admit even to herself that this marriage isn't working out and maybe Rachel's just too selfish or maybe she's just too needy.

Quinn glances at her cell checking the time for the hundredth time. She promised Rachel that she'd be here for two hours after she played the wounded wife card. Because Santana shamelessly flirted with her while they were at Tina's. It's as if Rachel wasn't giving her the sexy eyes that was supposed to be reserved for only her. Quinn shakes her head, realizing that she should let go of her, but it's so damn hard to let go of the other part of her heart. The blonde shakes her head looking around for her wayward wife. She doesn't even know why Rachel wanted her here when she ditched her the first chance she got.

Finally spotting the tiny diva in the middle of a group of pretentious looking men she moves to where they are quickly. Quinn clears her throat gaining the attention of the type of guy Quinn tortured in high school, "Sweetie, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Rachel turns around scowling before smoothing out her features, "Hello darling, I was wondering where you went off too. Gentlemen allow me to introduce you to my wife Quinn Fabray. Quinn this is Daniel Denison, Roy and Jacob Fitzpatrick, and the dashing Mark Wellington. They are the biggest producers on Broadway. I was just telling them about our recent move and how I'm trying to break into this industry."

Quinn smiles demurely, knowing the part to play because she's been playing since childhood, "It's a pleasure gentlemen, how do you do?"

Roy obviously a gay man gasps dramatically, "Rachel you didn't tell me your wife was a model."

Rachel laughs along politely, "Because she isn't Roy, my Quinn is a lawyer."

Mark leers making Quinn feel very uncomfortable, "It's a shame Quinn because I would've had you in a photo shot tomorrow and have your face plastered on every billboard from here to Time Square."

Daniel smiles softly, "Beauty and brains, you are a very lucky woman, Rachel."

Because she's known the woman for 10 years, Quinn could clearly see through Rachel's smile knowing full well that it was completely fake. Quinn swallows, "Thank you, but I'm the lucky one. Rachel is my best friend and wife she also happens to be extremely talented what more can a person ask for?" _Maybe for said wife to stay faithful_ , Quinn thinks a little bitter. "I'm sorry but may I steal my wife for a moment? I promise to bring her back right away."

The men nod and Rachel allows herself to lead away to a secluded corner, "Honey, I'm leaving. I stayed longer than we agreed and I really must get update with those briefs."

Rachel looks around to see if anyone was watching, "Really Quinn? You're leaving me alone on what could be a career defining moment for me." She takes the flute from the blonde's hand and takes a sip, "You're being selfish, this is my dream we're talking about."

Quinn scoffs, "How am I being selfish, Rachel? When everything I ever did was because you asked me and I love you?"

Rachel looks away waving at someone she knew vaguely, "You've been acting off since we met that woman at Tina's house earlier. Are you sure it's briefs that you need to back or is it her briefs you need to get into?"

Quinn inhales sharply, "Need I remind you Rachel, that you are the one that can't keep it in her pants in this relationship? I've never even been tempted before, unlike you who would get the gold if cheating was an Olympic sport."

The diva glares, "Why must you keep throwing my mistake in my face? I've apologized repeatedly but you still can't seem to forgive me."

Quinn leans in to give her a peck on the cheek, whispering repeating what Tina said earlier, "Once is a mistake, two is poor judgment and any more than that is a pattern. Don't think because I've only caught you twice that I don't know about the rest. And don't think that I didn't see the way you were undressing Santana in your mind." She pulls back smiling for the audience she knew they had, "So please spare me your righteous indignation and please don't project your guilty conscious onto me."

Rachel swallows as she watches her wife walk out of the room. She was so sure that no one noticed that she was practically eye fucking the sexy Latina in Tina's kitchen earlier. She'll have to be more careful so Quinn wouldn't find out about the affair she was already planning. She shakes away any remnants of guilt she had and walked back the group that was about to make her career. Daniel may be too old for her, Roy and Jacob to gay but Mark is someone she can pretend to enjoy if it benefits her in the end. All that she needs to do is make sure that Quinn doesn't find out about it.

* * *

_**Quinn**_ walked out as fast as she could without breaking her damn neck. Blinking back the tears that were burning behind her eyes, Quinn hails a cab. Once inside she tells him her address, tilting her head back on the back of the seat Quinn tries to make sense of what her life's become. Senior year Quinn was positive that she knew were her life was going. Yale sent her an early admission letter and being only a few short away from New York by train, life seemed pretty wonderful. Rachel was practically in Julliard but she choked during her final audition piece and had to scramble around looking at the different schools she was accepted too. It was a good thing that she listened to Quinn when she told her to have a backup plan.

When settled on a school in L.A, not as good as Julliard but respectable enough, Rachel used everything she could think of to get Quinn to come with her. Since Quinn had admission letters from all of the schools she applied for picking one shouldn't have been a problem. But this was Yale her dream school, she couldn't not go. Rachel being very resourceful proposed to her 2 months before graduation and Quinn being the love sick fool she was said yes. All of their friends and Quinn's family were pissed at Rachel's selfishness but Quinn defended her like she always did.

Life in California wasn't easy, working and going to school full time took a toll on Quinn's health but she did it so Rachel could concentrate on honing her art. Somehow Quinn managed to earn enough credits to graduate a year and a half earlier than the rest of her class. So one of her professors secretly applied for her to attend Oxford University in their law program but once again Rachel managed to convince Quinn to stay there with her.

Once again their family and friends were angry at the brunette's selfish behavior, even her fathers refused to speak to her for almost a year. Again through hard work Quinn graduated top of her class and had all the major law firms in the country were knocking at her door. But Rachel's acting career just took off so once again she stayed. She landed some minor roles in low budget movies and that caught the eye of the movie producer Kitty Tobin. Kitty landed Rachel a major role on movie that was sure to become a huge blockbuster. Talks of Oscar nominations started circulating before the movie even wrapped up.

The affair didn't happen right away, but Rachel let herself be seduced by her. The whole crew and cast knew what was going on behind closed doors and they felt bad for the blonde. They all knew about the sacrifices she made for Rachel and her career, not to mention they all loved her. They found her charming and sweet whenever she came around to surprise her wife. But it wasn't until Quinn went to surprise Rachel for lunch one day during shooting.

The blow out was heard throughout the studio, they were lucky that the tabloids didn't catch wind of the affair. That's when Quinn threw down her ultimatum Kitty or her and this time she wasn't staying. Her bosses told her of an opening in their New York office and they wanted her there. She was planning on turning the promotion down but after everything that happened she said yes. It was up to Rachel whether or not she would be going too but if she stayed than that was the end of their marriage.

Two months and a lot of tears later they moved to New York but nothing seemed to have changed Rachel just found a new playground to play in. Quinn sincerely hopes that this Santana person doesn't have an affair with her wife. It would be too much for her to take, everything she did everything she gave up would be for nothing.

"Yo miss this is the place right," the cabbie said interrupting her thoughts.

Quinn head falls forward blinking out of her daydream, "Yes thank." She gets out of the cab paying the fair and thanks him. Once Quinn is inside Quinn collapses on the couch feeling emotionally and physically drained, her head falls into her hands as she finally lets lose the tears that have been itching to come out since she left the party. After a half an hour of good crying jag Quinn went into the room she shared with her wife to change out her evening gown.

Another thirty minutes later, Quinn was seated at the kitchen table because her office was still a mess, she heard her phone ring. Frowning she notices the time is after midnight, close to one in the morning and Rachel still hasn't come home yet.

"Maybe this is her calling," Quinn mumbles answering the phone. "Hello?"

'Hey girl, did I wake you?'

"T? No I was up reading briefs what's up," Quinn questions going back to the papers she was reading.

'Well I have something to tell you,' Tina whispers.

"Why are you whispering?"

She hears a bed creaking and then a door shutting softly, 'Because Mike's asleep and I don't want to wake him up.'

Quinn chuckles leaning back in her chair, "I don't want to hear about you putting Mike in some kind of sex coma, T. I love you and all that but I don't want to hear about it."

'Shut up Quinnie,' Tina's soft laughter echoes back. 'You won't guess what happened tonight.' Tina pauses long enough to draw a deep breath but not long enough for Quinn to venture a guess. 'Mike asked me to marry him and I said yes.'

Quinn squeals loudly drowning out Tina's more contained ones, "Oh my god Tina I'm so happy for you!"

Tina chuckles, 'Yes me too I just wanted you to the first one to hear and I couldn't wait until the morning to call you.'

Quinn smirks, "Well technically it is the morning T."

'Shut up you know what I meant,' Tina huffs. 'Keep being a smart ass and I won't ask you to be my Maid of Honor. I'll ask Sugar instead.'

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Yeah right like you weren't going to anyways."

Tina laughs louder before she quiets down again. She wore Mike out this evening and the poor boy earned his rest, 'Yeah I was but I still think you suck. So will you be my Maid of Honor?'

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I will idiot. Let's have lunch later today so we can start planning this thing out," she glances at the time again. It was just a little after one and Rachel still wasn't home yet, "Did you sent a date yet or were you too busy screwing your fiancée into a the mattress?"

Tina clears her throat and Quinn could practically see the blush on her face, 'Well not yet but then again we didn't do a lot of talking after I said yes. But it's a yes to lunch as long as it's a late one; I'm kind of exhausted myself.'

Quinn chuckles, "I bet lets meet up after one just text me the details and I'll see you then. Now go to sleep before you pass out as well."

'Fuck you Fabray, but okay I'm sore in places I didn't even know I could hurt. I just wanted you to be the first to know.'

"Okay I'll see you than and congratulations I'm happy for you Tina," Quinn replies deciding that she will go to sleep too after she tries to get ahold of Rachel.

'Awesome, okay I love you Q and I'll see you later,' she hangs up without giving Quinn a chance to answer.

Quinn chuckles as she disconnects the call, she's happy and excited for her friend they deserve it. As Quinn got ready for bed she tried Rachel's phone a dozen times each time it went straight to voice mail. The blonde tossed and turned until she eventually feel into an exhausted asleep. Around 4 in the morning she was startled awake when Rachel crawled into bed. Her hair was damp from the shower she took before coming to bed.

When she feels Rachel lie behind her circling her waist pulling her into her chest smelling the alcohol on her breath, "Quinn are you awake? Sorry I'm so late but Mark one of the producers I introduced you to had a play he wanted me to read. Quinn?"

Quinn swallows back a sob 'reading'? She already knew that was code for sex.

She sighs, "And then my phone died, I didn't even notice until I was ready to call a cab." She feels Rachel kiss the back of her head and mumbles, "I love you."

Quinn laid there quiet until she heard Rachel's breathing even out signaling that she fell asleep. She laid there in her wife's arms as she cried silently wondering how many times she will let Rachel break her heart.

* * *

 


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee, *pouts*. Wow the response to this fic was overwhelming and awesome, so thank you to everyone that alerted/favored and reviewed. Hopefully this next chapter is up to par with the last one, love it hate let me know. I meant to have this up earlier but my computer was kind of life support since Saturday and she's going to make it maybe. Any mistakes you see I'll correct as soon as I can but right now everything I wrote is by phone for the time being. Hopefully Ashley (my computer) will be better by this weekend.

_**After**_ six months of planning the wedding day was almost here but tonight was for fun because it's Tina's bachelorette party. Santana made Mike's bachelor party for the same night but it was going to start a little later so she could come to Tina's too. The last day of singlehood and tomorrow they started the rest of their lives together. The best (wo)man and maid of honor wanted to make sure that it was a night to remember.

At the moment an embarrass Tina was sitting centered stage while a pair of big beefy man meat gyrated on her lap. The bride to be waved her dollar bills around laughing slapping the firm butt in front of her, "Yee haw."

Quinn almost choked on her wine as she watched her normally reserved friend stare opened mouth at the bulging packages in front of her. She takes out her phone and clicks pictures, awesome blackmail material for later.

Of course being one of the only two lesbians in the room she wasn't too excited about the show. Their friend Sugar and Santana's friends Mercedes and Brittany however were right on stage with her. Quinn tried to avert her eyes but its like passing by an accident, you can't help but watch. Sugar and Brittany were current riding on of the male dancers around the stage, their legs wrapped tightly around their muscled waist. Ever since those two were introduced they became fast friends and inseparable.

Right now the adorable blonde was bucking her hips like she was riding a bronco. "We need to come here more often," she yells gleefully at her long lost twin.

Sugar nods smiling and yelling back, "Like seriously B, do you think they'll let us take one home?" She looks to her right licking her lips, "Or three." She kicks her heels on the stripper's, excuse me exotic dancer's flank and lead him closer to the fireman that was starting his dance.

Quinn clicks more pictures enjoying herself even though the bulky muscles weren't her thing. As long as Tina was having a good time then she can consider this night a job well done. She looks to the far edge of the stage to see Mercedes giving one of the dancers an enthusiastic lap dance of her own.

A smoky sexy voice sends shivers down her back, "You know I don't think Sammy boy will be too happy about that but I think he won't have room to talk after the nights done."

Quinn bites her lip swallowing back the irritating moan that always wants to break loose every time the sexy Latina is near, "Hmmm." She clears her throat, "Yes but I don't think that 'Cedes or Sam will ever cheat on their spouses."

Santana aware of the effect her closeness was having on the beautiful blonde as she rests her chin on her shoulder. She looks over at the stage, "Naw she'll never do that and Sammy's too whipped to even think about another woman."

Quinn sighs wishing she could say the same thing about her wife. The night that Tina and Mike got engaged she made the discussion to leave her but somehow Rachel figured it out and managed to change her mind. She started spending more time at home and paying attention to the affection starved blonde. Quinn was a fool she knew this but it's hard to let go of your first love.

Santana gives herself a mental face palm, cursing her stupidity. Why did she have to bring up the annoying gnome? Currently the sex addict, the nympho, or fuck it the slut was flying back from L.A. because of the premiere of her new movie. As much as she hates to admit it the bitch got some serious talent but she wouldn't touch that shit with Finn's dick. She managed to convince her partners that Rachel as a client would be bad for business. Just think about all the affairs and the fallouts they would have to cover up. Not only that they all came to think of Quinn as a friend and they protect their friends. So no, Rachel Fucking Berry-Fabray as a talent, there's plenty of other agencies here for her to pick from.

Quinn gives her a sad little smile, "No I don't think they would but speaking of Sam and the boys when are you guys going to go scare the natives?"

Santana hugs her close relishing in the way their bodies fit together so seamlessly, "In about an hour and a half. Puck and Sam have this new kid Marley uh Rose at the recording studio cutting a demo. The girl gots some pipes on her so color me impress. But the session should be ending soon and then we'll meet up at Puck's after that."

An outsider would've mistaken the girls as partners and lovers, with how often one of them initiates some kind of contact. Whether it was a brush of hands or a hug that lasts just a second too long and gets to close. For Quinn if she wasn't hanging on her marriage by perfectly manicured nails, Santana could be the kind of girl she could fall for. Since that night in the kitchen Santana made sure to have some sort of contact with Quinn. Via phone, text email or her personal favorite in person. It took some impressive negotiating skills from her end but she got the law firm to let Quinn handle her and her company as a client. Even though the blonde wasn't well versed in the entertainment industry or contracts, but she was a fast learner and hasn't let them down yet. Or maybe it was the years she spent in the shadows of Rachel's career over hearing the industry speak and filing it away for later.

Quinn lays a hand on the arms holding her snuggling into her warmth, "Just promise me that you'll be careful, Puck seems hell bent on getting you all arrested tonight."

Santana smiles, a warm feeling spends across her chest making her heart ache, the angelic blonde truly cares for her, "Don't worry Puck's an idiot but he's scared of Tina and you so that'll be enough to keep him in line."

Quinn smirks, thinking back to the first time she meet the bad boy at Mike and Tina's engagement party.

_The bad boy wore a sexy smirk and strutted his way to Quinn when she talking to the engaged couple. She felt and arm thrown around her shoulder, startled she looks you to see a man she never met before pull her to his side, licking his lips._

_In what was meant to be a sexy drawl the man said, "Hey future baby mama, where have you been all my life?"_

_Quinn quirks an brow before shrugging off his arm, "A) never touch me without my permission. B) I'm not nor will I ever be your 'baby mama'. And C) even if you haven't repulsed me," she smirks deviously, "you're missing the required equipment that I love. Oh and D) I almost forgot the best part, my wife would be inclined to castrate you if you even try to use those stupid pick-up lines again."_

_Mercedes buried her face in Sam's chest muffling her laughter while Puck stared her mouth open. No women gay or straight, married or single, young or old has ever turned him done before except for Santana and Tina. But he didn't even try with Tina because she was Mike's like Mercedes was Sam's and as big of a douchebag that he is, his buddies' girls were always off limits._

_After that Santana pushed the bad boy into the bathroom and berated him in Spanish, he sheepishly apologized and they became very good friends after that._

_Santana smirks playfully, "Yeah sorry about him Q."_

" _Puck seems like a really sweet guy, in his own way, but for some reason I don't think I would be around him drunk." She shrugs one dainty shoulder, "Call me crazy but I have a feeling that I would wake up pregnant."_

_Santana laughs sending chills her way again when a puff of hot air blew in her ear, "Oh god we have enough bimbos, not calling you a bimbo princesa," she kissing Quinn's hair, "walking around with that boy's spawn. As gorgeous as you are I think the world can do without that lizard baby."_

_Quinn turns around ignoring the fact that she didn't try to get out of Santana's embrace, a mock hurt look on her face, "My baby would never be a lizard baby, yours on the other hand would be the spawn of Satan."_

_Santana's eyes flash dangerously, she leans in close, "That's only because I'm hot as hell princesa." She takes in Quinn's flushed appearance and bites back a moan. As much as she wanted to throw the blonde down on the nearest table and fuck away her loyalty to her gnome she knew she couldn't. The girl has been cheated on enough and she wouldn't add to the confusion or pain._

_Quinn moans, "Oh yes you are."_

She blinks away the memory, she opens her mouth to say something further but she notices a flash of three brunettes headed her way. She gets sad smile on her face, "Rachel."

Santana scowls, that wasn't the name she wanted to her, "No I'm so much hotter than that door knob."

Quinn smiles became strained and she moves back putting some distance between them, "No behind you San, Rachel's here with Blaine and Kurt."

She wasn't ready to see her wife right now. She tried calling her before the premiere but she got brushed off, when Rachel told her she needed to get the stylist. Then when she called her after it was done she couldn't reach her but when she tried one more time before she went to bed a woman answered the phone. Rachel had snatched the phone berating the woman before getting on the phone sounding slightly out of breath. Rachel told her about everyone she met and the producers and directors that came up to her wanting her to star in their next movie.

Quinn said nothing but an occasional 'yes', 'no' or 'that wonderful' but her mind wasn't on the conversation. No her mind kept drifting back to the woman who answered the phone and the loud slam after Rachel came to phone. Her voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. It was at the tip of her tongue but the name eluded her. It wasn't until she said her 'goodnights' and 'I love yous' that the name came to her.

It was that Kitty woman who she caught Rachel fucking in her trailer during the filming. Quinn stumbled to the bathroom losing the little bit of dinner she ate. She sat at the floor crying until her eyes felt raw and her chest felt like it was going to explode. That was it she couldn't do it anymore, she was done. After the wedding she's going to file for divorce but she won't cause a scene and ruin her best friend's wedding. Tina deserved so much more than that and so did she.

Santana closes her eyes groaning now she'll have to spend the rest of her time avoiding the plankton. Hoping she doesn't try and hump her leg with her wife three feet away, "Fuck no that damn idiot has the worse timing." She frowns, "Kurt and Blaine?" Quinn nods her eyes looking incredibly sad, "Should've known the homos would crash girls' night."

Quinn gives her another weak smile, "Male strippers, need I say more?"

Santana steps back a little more shaking her head pouting at the distance they had between them. She was already missing the feel of the blonde's body in her arms, "Nope those two little words say it all."

Quinn stiffens when Rachel pulls her into a tight hug, "Darling I missed you." She kisses her cheek, "Please say that you'll come with me next time? The people there were tedious and obnoxious I needed my beautiful wife there to keep me entertained."

Santana snarky reply stings her a little, "Isn't that what you're paid to do? If you suck so bad at that than as a producer I would demand my money back. Besides I'm sure that a woman like you would've found someone or something to keep her company."

Rachel looks at her stunned but oddly turned on. She does enjoy that lethal tongue of hers and oh the ways she has yet to enjoy it, "You are quite correct San, I did meet up with a few former cast mates and we went to an after party."

Quinn smiles her thanks to Santana knowing that the Latina doesn't like her wife and thinks she deserves better. Hell, she's even told her on numerous occasions, "As much as I would like to hear it Rach, I have to go check on Tina before a vein pops in her head." Her shaky legs walk as fast as she could without running away. She can't be near her right now every time she is, Quinn wants to cry.

Rachel frowns watching Quinn walk away, "Hmm, I wonder what's that all about." She turns to Santana who was standing there with her arms across her chest and a fierce look on her face. Rachel's frown morphs into a sexy grin, she leans forward purring, "You look absolutely edible tonight Santana." Her hungry eyes devoir Santana's legs and breast in her tight short dress.

Santana glare turns icy, "I've told you already you fucking leech, that I'm never going to fuck you." Rachel just smirks thinking that the Latina was just playing hard to get, "Oh my god you are fucking stupid enough to think that I'm joking." She stalks toward the shorter brunette, "Let me say this as plainly as possible Berry so even someone as dense as you can understand," she purposely left off Fabray because the bitch doesn't deserve the name, "you make me sick. You have a beautiful wife that loves you, any fool can see that but you continually try to break her. _No me gusta_ Frodo."

Rachel swallows feeling weirdly turned on by the verbal smack down. "Really Santana I'm merely being friendly. I didn't realize you spent so much time thinking of me that way," she says with a coy smile.

Santana snorts, "I may be nothing but a dumb spic but my mother didn't raise no fool. Do yourself a favor and stop before you make me hurt you and trust me you won't like it." She leans close no one in their right mind would suspect this to be a romantic pose unless your name was Rachel Berry.

Rachel feels the wetness pool in her panties drenching them, her lips part in a breathy moan. An inch gap was all that was separating her lips from those plump juicy ones that have been haunting her. Santana backs away with a disgusted look on her face, the little freak was actually getting off on her verbal bitch slap. She walks away shaking her head needing another drink. Another half hour than she can get out of her and hang with her bros.

She signals the bartender for another shot. Once the girl poured her shot she quickly downed it savoring the burn that went all the way down to her belly. She gestures for another shot and lays a frustrated head down on the bar. Growling loud, she knows she's going to have to tell Quinn about these blitz attacks Rachel does to her every time they're in the same room. She hates the fact that she might drive Quinn way since she's starting to develop honest feeling for the blonde.

She was quirky and cute. She can match Santana's batter and not be offended by her tasteless jokes. Not only is she one of the most beautiful woman she's ever meet, the inside matches the outer beauty. Santana swallow fighting the tears that want to come out but she would rather Quinn be mad at her for a while than have her stay with a person that doesn't deserve her. But not today or tomorrow because she won't ruin her brother's wedding because that plankton wants in her panties.

When Blaine and Kurt decided to crash the girls' night, Blaine didn't think that he would be sitting at a corner watching his one of his best friends fall apart. He leans over whispering to Kurt that he'd be right back. Blaine sits down next to the Latina, "Hey sexy why do you look so down? I know that you're surrounded by man meat and that's not your scene but it's no reason to cry. Just think in 15 minutes we're going to head over to Puck's house gather up the troops and then you can rub your face in some tits and ass."

Santana chuckles peeking at him over her arm, "Fuck you Warbler that's not my problem but thank you for the images."

Blaine smiles, "Come on Aunty Tana tell Uncle Cracker what the problem is."

Santana sits up downing her shot coughing slightly, "I'm going to have to do something that I know that I'll end up regretting." She lifted her sad browns eyes, "I'm just afraid that I'm going to lose something that I never got a chance to have."

Blaine ventures a guess to what or whom she was referring too. No one in their group was clueless to the fact that Santana Fucking López was on her way to falling head over heels for Quinn Fabray. All they want was for Santana to be happy but they're afraid she'll get hurt because Quinn seems unable to recognize the fact that Rachel cheats on her every chance she gets. She also takes every opportunity to throw herself at Santana. If the Latina was a man Rachel would've been on her knees with her dick in her mouth before Santana could blink.

Blaine sighs as he stands up to hug her, "Trust me San if Quinn doesn't see that you're better for her than that two faced slut than she doesn't deserve you my friend." He kisses the top of her head, "Come on let's get your mind off of the Fabray's and your face in some ass."

Santana shakes her head laughing, "You're a sick man Blaine Warbler. I have to use the rest room and find Quinn to let her know that we're on our way out the door. So you go get Kurt and then we can bounce," she throws an arm around his shoulder, "Soooo, tell me when are you and Nancy gonna starts knocking boots. Or have you already done the dirty?"

Blaine blushes shaking his head, "No but he's my date to the wedding."

Santana smirks, bumping fist with her friend, before the parted ways. Santana spotted Quinn coming out of the bathroom. A smile lights up her face, "Hey Q we're going to bounce already."

Quinn pouts playfully, "Aww San already? I was getting ready to buy you a lap dance from that fireman 'cuz he's been eyeballing you all night."

Santana scrunches her nose, "Eww no Quinn just no."

Quinn leans forward teasingly, "You sure Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar seem to be enjoying hers."

"Mercedes' straight while B and Sugar are bi," Santana smirks. "So that's a big ass hell to the no from me."

Quinn nods smiling, "I guess I could let you away with that one." She opens her hugs and pulls the Latina into a tight hug. Quinn discreetly inhales the brunette's mouthwatering scent, "Okay I'll let Tina know you're leaving."

Santana moves back doing a little dance, "I'll tell her bye on my way out Q, so no worries but…"

Quinn laughs moving out of the way, "Go before you have an accident."

Santana flips her off running into the rest room. Quinn shakes he head still laughing while she went to find her friend. Who was currently buried in the middle of three dancers. "Ohh more black mail material," Quinn smirks, taking out her phone clicking more pictures.

She was finally starting to enjoy her night again but then again the Latina always seems to brighten up her day. She doesn't know when or how or even why but Santana has become vital to her. So maybe when everything was done with Rachel and she gave her heart time to heal and if Santana was single than they could see where this could go. But for now she has a marriage to witness and another to destroy.

Rachel was eyeing the Latina since she left her panting at the wall waiting for the opportunity to pounce. Before today all of her attempts had been rebuked but she was determined to get her. Maybe it was because the Latina genuinely liked her wife but that shouldn't be a problem. Since she has no intention of ever telling her about all plotting, to have the Goddess between her legs, she's been doing since she met Santana. She downs her drink and sets the empty glass on the bar making her way to the rest room. She looks for Quinn making she sure she wasn't watching her. Smiling she sees her wife busy with Tina at the stage, completely distracted at the moment. She slips off her heels before squaring up her shoulders, the diva enters the room and locks the door silently behind her.

She hears the toilet flush and Santana exit the stall a few seconds later. Rachel watched hidden deep in the shadows waiting for her chance to pounce on the unsuspecting woman. Mark her words before the end of the night this sexy Goddess' tongue and fingers will be buried between her legs.

Santana stood at the sink washing her hands, humming a tune, oblivious to the fact that something was wrong. Rachel slips up behind her and slides her hand up the short dress cupping the her mound, "I finally got you all alone so how about we do something about this sexual tension that we have between us?"

Santana growls pushing the offending hand away turning around she slams the smaller brunette into the opposite wall, "Don't touch me!"

Rachel gasps, "Oh so you like it rough, I can deal with that baby."

Santana narrows her eyes when an idea forms her mind. She twirls the smaller girl around pushing her face into the wall, "So this is what you want? You want me to fuck you in this dingy bathroom while your wife is outside the door."

Rachel moans pushing herself back, "Oh fuck yes. Fuck me hard and fast than lets go back to your place and do it all night."

Santana lifts up the short skirt and slams her hand down on Rachel's bare ass, "You're nothing but a slut aren't you? A bitch in heat."

Rachel moans her ass burning at the stinging smack, "Yes if that's what you want."

The Latina uses one arm pressing it on the back of her neck while the other teases the diva barely brushing up against her clit. "You know what I hate Berry?"

Rachel tries to shake her head but the arm across her neck was starting to hurt, "Oww you're hurting me Santana not that rough please."

Santana snickers pressing her face harder into the wall, "I thought you said you do rough?"

Rachel flinches, "But I don't do well with pain."

Santana shrugs pinching the diva's thigh, "But you like to hand it out, right?"

"Ouch, damn it Santana," Rachel hisses. "Not so fucking rough!"

"You really are a dumb bitch, aren't? And you never answered my question," She presses her arm down harder.

Rachel whimpers struggling to push the stronger girl off of her, "No I don't know what you hate."

A dark mocking laugh escapes her lips when Rachel tries to push herself off the wall, "I hate the fact that you tried to touch me without my permission. I hate that you actual think that I want to touch this disease infested cunt." Santana's voice drops to a harsh whisper, "Like I would be so fucking desperate to fuck a common whore."

Rachel was coming to regret her discussion to corner the girl in the bathroom and throwing herself at her. Santana doesn't seem to be playing with her, "I'm not a whore please stop your hurting me."

She presses down harder, "No you're not a common whore that would be too good for you. No you're the type of bitch that would fuck a dog if it advances your career." Santana sneers, "You want me and my company to represent you and your willing to fuck the boss to get a leg up, or rather spread legs in this business."

Rachel pushes against the wall trying to throw her off balance so she could get away, "Okay shit I get your point you don't want to fuck me here. Just let go before you leave a bruise."

The Latina slams her hand against the wall eliciting a gasps from the shorter girl, "No you dumb bitch you're not getting it at all. How can I say this in a way that even someone like you would understand?" Santana pausing, "Oh I know how's this for being clear? I'll just get straight to the point so we're clear, I wouldn't fuck you with Finn's dick. I wouldn't fuck you even if you weren't married . I wouldn't fuck you if someone flew in breadsticks from Lima and shoved them up your nasty snatch!"

Rachel whimpers, "Okay, okay I get it I'm sorry. I just thought that you were playing hard to get."

Santana growls before grabbing her by the neck and tossing her on the floor. Rachel cries out her knees landing painfully on the dirty floor, "No you dumb bitch I'm not playing hard to get _**I DON'T WANT YOU**_. Quinn is a beautiful amazing woman and you do this crap to her? You're lucky that I don't go out there and tell her right now what kind of woman you really are." She watches with a cold expression as Rachel stumbles back to her feet, "You better leave me the fuck alone Rachel."

Rachel regains her balance, embarrassed and humiliated she runs to the door. When she turns the lock Santana's voice further mocks her, "You know you better watch your back because I've decided here and now that you don't deserve Quinn. Whether she ends up with me or not you can't have her but I'll tell you one thing though, if she were mine I would treat her right. If she were mine she would feel loved and desired every day. If she were mine than I would never make her cry." Santana growls throwing her shoe hard at the door. Rachel gasps crouching low, "If she were mine I would never treat her like shit and cheat on her with anything that breathes. So you get the fuck out of here and count yourself blessed that you have even one more night in her bed because I'm making it my personal mission to make sure she leaves your ass."

Rachel whimpers and sobs echoed throughout the room as she wrenched the door open and fled at of the club. Santana stumbles to the nearest stall and empty out the contents in her stomach. Coughing and gagging she doesn't notice that a tearful blonde stood in the shadows and heard every word that was said.

* * *

_**The**_ next day Mike stood proudly at the alter watching his beautiful bride walk down the aisle. Quinn stood by her best friends' side and cried silently while the couple exchange their vows. She remembers when it was her in their position, young and hopeful and completely in love. After the scene in the rest room last night Quinn took it upon herself to get piss drunk. She doesn't even know how she made it home last night. She doesn't know if Rachel even made it home last night, because she's sure after Santana shredded her ego Rachel would've found someone to stroke it for her.

What she does know is that her marriage was having its very own death march. She knows that Rachel isn't worth her tears. She also knows Rachel is toxic for her but it doesn't make it hurt any less. Santana, Santana what was she going to do about Santana? The words she threw at Rachel cut her like a knife. She hasn't heard someone talk like that about her in well ever not even Rachel did. She shakes her head now is not the time to think of the breakdown of her marriage. Now is time to take in the beautiful ceremony where her sister and friend starts a new chapter in her life.

Her eyes shift to the Latina, the woman is utterly breathtaking in her form fitting tuxedo. She doesn't what she did to deserve Santana coming into her life but she's thankful that the Latina did. Whether or not they end up together she's thankful for having the Latina in her life.

Santana on the other side of the alter is have a tough time keeping her eyes off the blonde woman. She looked like an angel in her bride's maid dress. The green made her hypnotic eyes glow bright and so devastatingly beautiful that it made her heart hurt. She knows that she's in trouble and she knows that she's probably a fool but Santana López is falling in love. Whether it was the first day in the kitchen or it was a slow build over time she already fucking fell head first over that cliff. She debated all night on whether or not to tell Quinn what Rachel did in the bathroom. It ruined the night she planned for her best friend. She felt cheated that she wasn't able to give him the proper send off like she planned.

Puck and Blaine saw her turmoil and took over her job which she was thankful for. She did decides to tell Quinn but not today it's supposed to be a happy day for their friends. Tomorrow was plenty of time to break her heart. When the church exploded in clapping and whistling Santana realize that she missed the entire ceremony. Santana sighs turning to follow the couple walk down aisle as husband and wife. She holds her arm for Quinn to hold and they followed their friends. Santana turned her head and noticed underneath all the makeup Quinn looked pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. The poor baby looks so worse for wear, maybe Rachel twisted what happened in the rest room last night.

Santana starts to panic but Quinn seemed to sense something was wrong she squeezed her biceps and leans her head on Santana's shoulders and the Latina immediately relax. They got into the waiting limo that took them to the reception.

The hours past in a drunk haze for Quinn and the stress of acting happy was taking its toll on her anyone with eyes could see it. Her smile was strained or she looked in pain every time Rachel took her hand. Quinn Fabray was close to falling apart and no one knew how to keep her together. The only person who didn't seem to notice that Quinn's mask was slipping was her loving wife.

But then again that woman wouldn't have noticed if her wife stood on a table and did a strip tease. Since she was licking her wounded ego after Santana stepped on it and set it on fire last night. She left the club quickly and then jumped the first body that she saw and spent the rest of the night reassuring herself that she was desirable. She was hoping that the last part of Santana's speech of all talk and she didn't go tattle to her wife. Although Rachel's fairly confident that she can spin it around to her advantage. Because let's be honest she's has had years of experience lying to Quinn and getting out of sticky situations.

When it was time to give their speeches Quinn was the first one to stand a little steady on her feet, "Hello everyone on behalf of myself and Santana and the rest of the wedding party, we would like to thank you are being here with us to help celebrate the beginning of Mike and Tina's forever." She smiled that cool detached Fabray smile she had perfected since high school. She waited for the applause to die down, "This is the part of the evening where I give the couple sage advice on how to make their marriage work, but I don't have any." There was a tiny gasps to her left but she ignored and stared at her wife. "Because when everything is said and done nothing I say matters." She smirks at the flushed face Rachel developed, "As long as they stay honest and faithful to each other, as long as they love each other, the way they do now nothing can stand in their way. Just ask my wife, she knows all about holding a marriage together…"

Santana cleared her throat drawing the attention of the blonde, "Okay so it's my turn as best (wo)man to give a speech but as Quinn said, love respect and fidelity makes the marriage strong. And that's all I got at the moment," she takes Quinn's elbow and leads her to the back of the reception hall.

Quinn brushed back a stray tear, "I'm sorry Santana I guess that I'm just emotional right now."

Santana cupping Quinn's face and stroked her soft skin with her thumb, "I think there's more to that but I'll let it go for now because now is not the time."

Quinn nuzzles the warm hand, sighing, "Thank you San, I'm not ready to talk about anything and I don't want to ruin the wedding so I think I'm going to get some fresh air." She takes a small step back letting Santana's hand fall, "Can you tell Tina that I'm sorry if I embarrassed her or Mike?"

Santana rocks on her toes, sticking her hands in her pockets, "I'm sure you didn't but I'll let them know."

Quinn nods walking quickly to the nearest exit. There were a few more people to give their speeches, after that they danced until it was time to cut the cake. Quinn came back noticeably calmer and less pale, but Santana still kept a close eye on her because her smile was still forced. Her eyes still in pain and that didn't sit well on the Latina. Thirty minutes later Quinn rejoined the wedding party, her mask back in place.

It was nearing the time when the couple was ready to take their leave but Rachel was nowhere to be found. Quinn decides to look go search for her wayward wife. She looked in the bathrooms and behind the stage but found nothing. The frustrated the blonde was headed back to the hall when she noticed the small office with the door closed but the light was on. Giving her the benefit of the doubt she started thinking that maybe she had a business call and it was too noisy in the reception hall.

Santana and Tina meet her on the way to the bathroom, "There you are blondie I was wondering where you disappeared too."

Quinn returns Santana's easy smile, wondering how the woman always made her feel better by just being there. "Hey I was looking for Rachel since it's almost time for you to toss the bouquet and all that."

Santana smile faltered a little but Quinn already turned around and walks to the office. Quinn looked over her shoulder, "Are you guys coming or do you have to head back?"

Santana shrugs and followed behind her, "Lead the way princess."

Quinn smirked changed into a shy smile, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She opens the door, as if in slow motion the door swings open and she sees her wife on the desk with Finn between her legs. Quinn gasps, her knees buckle and she has to hold onto the door frame for support. She hears a loud growl fall from Santana's lips and muffled curse from Tina but both women try to hold her up.

The diva looks up startled to see her wife and best friend there at the open doorway with Santana. She pushes the oblivious dufus off of her, "Quinn!" She pulls down her dress, not bothering to look for her underwear, "Please, please baby it's not what…"

Quinn laughs in disbelief, "Not what it looks like? Please tell me, what the hell is it then because it looks like your fucking someone that not me! At my best friend's wedding with one of her husband's business partners," Quinn shouted, fighting the tears that were choking her.

Finn bends down pulling up his pants covering himself and huffs, "Save it because we're in love and if you can't understand that…"

Santana shouts, "You dumb son of a bitch!"

"How long?" Quinn yells over both of them wanting to slap that smug smile off his face. "Just tell me how long has this one been going on?" She sees Finn's confused expression and laughs coldly shaking off Tina's hand as she stalks closer, "What you actually thought you were the only person she's cheated on me with? Trust me there's been more before you and there'll be countless more after you."

Rachel swallows trying to think of a way out of this mess, "Quinn it's not what it looks like. I don't love him." Both women ignore the whines coming from Finn, "I love you. It's just business," she tries to explain.

"What the fuck?" Santana mutters pulling Quinn in her arms from behind.

"Yes I needed an agent and Santana won't do so I thought maybe," her voice fades away.

"Shut up, just shut up this doesn't make it any better Rachel. In fact it's worse," she pulls off her ring throwing it at Rachel's face. "I'm done with you and I done with this marriage." She looks at him sneering, "You can have her I'm done with her. I'm done with all of this." She walks out letting the tears fall. She runs to the nearest exit ignoring Rachel's pleas.

Santana in the meantime marches up to Finn and kicks him in the balls and punches his throat . she starts yelling at him, "Stay away from me and my business we're done with you."

Finn cups his balls gasping, "You can't do that Santana it's my company too and my friends so they won't let you."

"I just did," she turns to Rachel cocking her fist back but Tina stops her. She looks at the other girl questioningly, but the bride shakes her head slightly.

Rachel sighs relieved not wanting to get hit but cries out in surprised pain when Tina punches her breaks her nose. Tina yelps shaking her fist, "You have idea how long I wanted to that."

Santana smirks barely looking at the pained couple, "I'll have a check in your hands by Monday Finn to buy out your share of the company. I suggest you take it because I wouldn't want to be around when Puck and Mike get ahold of you." She turns to Tina, "Come on let's get you some ice slugger and try to find Quinn."

Quinn left her apartment that night and moved in with Sugar temporally before moving into her own place three weeks later. As much as she loves her friend she needed her own space to heal and cry and be angry. So she works, goes home feeling like a zombie trying to forget about her wife. Soon to be ex-wife.

* * *

_**Three**_ months after the wedding Quinn still was broken up and did nothing but work and go home. It wasn't that she was trying to avoid her friends but it was still painful to see them and have them know what a fool she was for so long. She also felt a little guilty that Santana basically threw Finn out of the group.

' _Ms. Fabray'_ a voice startles Quinn.

Frowning she puts aside her briefs, "Yes Missy?"

' _There's a phone call for you on line one.'_

"I thought I told you no interruptions," Quinn sighs frustrated she has court in the morning and she's not prepared nearly as well as she would like.

' _Yes ma'am but a Mrs. Chang said that you would take her call.'_

Quinn frowns, "Alright put her through but no further interruptions."

' _Yes ma'am.'_

Quinn takes off her glasses, rubbing away the slight burn in her eyes. She waits for the line to click over, "Tina what's up?"

A squealing Tina kills her eardrums, _'I'm pregnant! It must have happened during the honey moon.'_

Quinn laughs, "Oh my god T! A baby! We'll throw a baby shower this weekend. Don't worry I'll take care of everything."

Tina squeals, _'I told Mikey last night and we called our parents this morning. Mike's telling San right now and she's probably going to tell Mercedes so she'll take care of the rest of the group.'_ Quinn laughs _, 'But definitely yes to a baby shower this weekend or next week.'_

Quinn tries to ignore the dull stab at her heart and just tries to concentrate on being happy for her friends. "Leave it up to me."

Tina sighs, hearing the sadness in Quinn's voice, _'Are you going to be okay Q?'_

"Yeah T, it's been a long time," the blond tries to deny her pain.

' _You don't have to lie to me Quinnie. Don't forget I know you.'_

Quinn swallows, "I know you do but I swear I'm fine."

They talk for a while longer until Quinn tells her that she has to get back to her briefs. Quinn sitting back in her chair suddenly tired, thinking back to a part of her life that she hasn't thought about in years. Or rather something she never allows herself to think about only at certain times of the year.

The baby shower ended up being the following weekend and the friends gathered at the Chang's apartment drinking and laughing. Well not a baby shower, exactly it was just a gathering among friends. There were a few presents but not much since the newlyweds haven't been told the sex of their baby yet.

Santana stood by the wall and watched Quinn gets drunk and pretend everything was okay. Ever since the wedding the blonde has been ignoring her which hurt a lot. She never knew how much Quinn meant to her and much of her day revolved around Quinn until she wasn't in it daily. As much as she tried to contact her, Quinn's ninja like skills made Santana miss her more than half the time. She doesn't know why she's persona non grata right now but she figures that it has something to do with the wedding. She can tell something's wrong, I mean other than Quinn finally leaving her lying cheating bitch of a wife.

Santana frowns because right now Quinn is hanging all over Puck. She trusts her man whore of a friend not to take advantage of Quinn in her drunken state but that doesn't mean she has to like it. As the evening wore on Quinn got steadily drunker and drunk until it got to the point where Tina was trying to take away her keys and convince her to lay down.

Quinn drunken laughs booms throughout the room as she playfully holds her keys above her head out of Tina's reach. "I'm fine T, I swear. I just wanna go home and sleep in my bed," Quinn's words slurred.

Puck steps up tugging on his ear, "Nah beautiful I think you should go to the guest room and sleep it off."

Quinn narrows her eyes, "Oh so now you're worried about me." Her look incredulous, "What the hell happened to that concern when your _friend_ ," the word drips in distain, "was fucking my wife?" Quinn pushes past the crowd and stumbles to the closet looking for her coat, "I bet you were all just laughing away at stupid Quinn Fabray. I bet you all knew that tub of lard was screwing Rachel the whole time."

Mercedes tries to touch her shoulder but Quinn shakes the hand off, "I bet it was funny to you all. I think you even have bets on how pathetic you thought I was." She laughs bitterly, "So fuck you and you can shove your concern up your ass because the only people I trust my friends, Santana and Mike." Quinn shrugs on her coat losing her balance, "The rest of you can go to hell."

The friends stand shocked as the blonde walks unevenly out the door. Santana was the first one to snap out of her daze and run after Quinn. She shouts over her shoulders as she gathered her purse and coat, "Don't worry T I'll make sure she gets home all right." She slams the door closed behind her and runs to the elevator before the doors closed.

Mike hugs his wife talking softly in her ear, "It's going to be okay, she just needs time to heal. Rachel really messed her up and Finn was our friend so she's going to want to take it out on us."

Tina lays her head on Mike's shoulder, "Yeah I know but I wish I pushed her to leave that two timing slut bag back in high school."

Sam smiles at her tentatively, "It's not your fault it was Quinn's choice to stay after what happened in L.A. but the blames belongs to Rachel because she's the one that cheated."

Tina swallows, "I think this means that the parties over but thank you for coming and next time we get together it won't be so dramatic."

Sugar rolls her eyes pulling Brittany with her, "Honey with this dysfunctional family, it's always going to be dramatic." She winks at the couple, "But that's part of the fun, call me when you get the sex of the baby and then we can go shopping."

Mercedes follows tugging her husband, "Yeah girl we didn't take anything she said to heart so it's all good." She hugs the couple, "We have to go relieve the baby sitter anyways so like White Mama said call us so we can go shopping and all that shit."

Santana leans against the elevator wall slightly out of breath, scowling thinking that she has to get back to the gym and start working out again. Quinn was in the corner hugging her stomach, crying silently. Santana flinches at the pain clearly written across her face, "Quinn…"

The blonde looks up, her eyes watery and broken, "What's wrong with me San? How come Rachel couldn't love me the way I loved her?" She bites her lip, "Why did I let her break my heart over and over again?"

Santana sighs pulling the blonde into a tight hug, "There's nothing wrong with you Q, you're damn near perfect. It's her, she's the one with something broken inside and that's not your fault. You shouldn't have had to fix her."

Quinn's body shakes as she sobs, "I should've been able to though! I knew the whole time that she was unfaithful but I thought I could change her." Quinn struggles to breath, "I thought if I loved her hard enough that she would finally just stay with me. I spent so much of my life being in love with her that I don't know who I am without her."

The elevator doors open to their stop and Santana half carries out of the lobby. Santana is silent the whole time but fuming inside, she wishes that Tina did more than break her nose. "I'll help you figure out who you are Quinn. And maybe you'll see that she isn't worth your tears, that you're better off without her."

Quinn stumbles on the curb and Santana catches her, their faces are so that their lips are nearly touching. Santana fights everything inside of not to close that inch gap and get the kiss she's been dreaming about since that day in the kitchen.

"Come on Q, I'll take you home," she didn't recognize her own voice. "Where's your car blondie?"

Quinn sighs and leads Santana to her car, "It's this way, but wait what about your car?"

Santana shrugs, flashing a small grin, "I rode here with Blaine so I'll just take a cab back to mine after I get you settled in."

Quinn falls into her seat, struggling with her seat belt, "You always take care of me San. Why?"

The Latina reaches over and clicks the belt into its buckle, "Because you deserve to taken care of and I kinda like taking care of you." She kisses the blonde's cheek, "I think that I always will." She closes the door and walks around to the driver side.

The ride to Quinn's apartment was quiet, each girl lost in her own thoughts. Once they got to her building Santana had to swallow her laughter because Quinn was having a fight with the seatbelt and unfortunately the seatbelt was winning. The blonde gives a helpless look that melted her heart, so the Latina untangles her without a word.

Once they were inside and the door was closed the blonde pushes the Latina against the wall kissing her. Santana groans returning the kiss, her mind blank and fireworks go off in her head. She really shouldn't be doing this but the taste of the blonde's lips was intoxicating.

She tears her lips away, protesting weakly, "Quinn we couldn't…" Her eyes cross when Quinn presses her knee into her core. Santana whimpers, "Oh god."

Quinn chuckles attacking Santana's neck, leaving a wet trail of kissing along her jaw. A husky voice sends shivers down Santana's spine and flooded her panties, "Take me to bed, San."

Santana groans attaching their lips together while she lifts her up and carries her to bed. Quinn moans wrapping her long legs around the Latina's hips. Quinn buttons Santana's blouse holding her full breast in her hands, squeezing gently.

After a few stumbles Santana finds the right door to Quinn's room and lays her down gently crawling to the center of the bed. Quinn whimpers rocking her hips, pushing their centers together. Santana moans when the blonde's sneaky hand pulls up her skirt palming her throbbing core. And that's when Santana's brain unthawed, "Quinn wait, wait stop."

Quinn shakes her head, "No, no I want this I want you Santana."

A partly undressed Santana stops, lifting herself up, "No you don't at least not now."

Quinn grabs her by the neck pulling her down for another kiss, "Yes I do! I want this!"

Santana brushes a tear way with her thumb, "Then why are you crying?"

"Just give me this please," her voice watery. "I just want to feel something other than pain, please."

The Latina reaches back and unwinds her legs, "Not like this, not now. You deserve more than a quick fuck and I deserve more than being just a rebound."

Quinn turns to her side crying harder, "I just want someone to choose me. To love me." Her voice muffled and thick, "I just want to matter to someone."

Santana lies next to her pulling her tight against her chest, "You matter to me and god knows how much I want this. How much I want to be with you but I won't take advantage of you like that."

Quinn sniffs, "I was going to leave her even before I walked in on her and Finn. I know she was screwing around when she was at her premiere, probably with that same woman I caught her with before. I just didn't want to do anything to ruin the wedding."

Santana grinds her teeth wanting nothing more than to get her hands on the little bitch and beat some sense into her. Quinn sighs snuggling deeper, "And I heard what you said in the bathroom at the club." She feels Santana stiffen, "You were taking a long time and I wanted to make sure that you were all right so I went to check on you but the door was locked." Quinn blushes, "I thought you were hooking up so I was about to turn around and leave when I heard you start yelling at her."

Santana buries her face in Quinn's soft hair, "Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"Partly but I've been avoiding everyone except for Tina mostly because she won't let me hide away. I'm not mad at you and I don't blame you for anything," Quinn sighs struggling to stay awake. "I was embarrassed and hurt…"

Santana listens as her breathing evens out and she knows Quinn fell asleep. Her body was tired and she wanted to drift off with Quinn but her mind was still going a mile a minute. Quinn heard want she said to Rachel, so she knows how much she wanted her. That left her feeling at a bit of a loss on whether or not she should be angry. Quinn basically tried to use her feeling against her tonight and that hurt a little. Okay it hurt a lot but she did understand the need Quinn had to feel wanted and she couldn't blame her because after years of being pushed aside by her wife Quinn needs some reassurance.

Her mind finally clicked off and her last conscious thought was that she was going to show Quinn how much she cares and she does get her in bed for real.

When she woke up the next morning after that near disaster still in Santana's arms, Quinn tried avoiding the Latina because she felt embarrassed by her melt down. But Santana pushed and weaseled her way into Quinn's daily life, although they had an unspoken agreement never to bring up what happened. So it didn't surprise her when six months later she when the Latina was the one that took her to the hospital when that call came in during their unscheduled meeting. She wasn't surprised that Santana was the one held her together when Tina went into a difficult labor. It brought up the things she trained herself to forget for almost nine years. So 12 hours later when Tina gives birth to a healthy baby girl named Lucy Maria Cohen-Chang, Santana was the one that held her when she cried happy relieved tears.

When they walked in the Chang's hospital room a tired Tina laid in bed dozing while a peaceful Mike stared into the basinet. Santana walked softly not wanting to disturb the new mother but when she looked at the tiny face she fell instantly in love.

Quinn fell with her cooing at the pink bundle and felt that peace that's been eluding her ever since she was sixteen. They both made a silent vow that nothing would happen to Lucy and they'll always be there to protect her and love her always. So when the proud parents asked the girls to be her god parents of course they say yes. Little did they know that a year later their entire world would shift and change and be broken leaving the two girls to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ha I don't like Finn can't you tell?


	3. The Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest 12/6/12. Chapter 2 Why you stopped writing/updating this story? It's really good! I think the numbers of reviews can talk for themself! 52 reviews in 2 chapters? It's a mean of 26 reviews per chapter and I am not counting with the people that read and don't review! It's pretty clear that people like your story so keep writing please! Update please! p.s. sorry about my bad English. Okay before I started my usually a/n, I wanted to address this review on fanfanfiction.net, since it's not the first time I've gotten one or a pm. I'm going to say the nicest way possible, I'm a single mother with a full time job so I don't have time to write all the time. My son and job come first. I write because I enjoy writing and you read because you enjoy it continually nagging me to update isn't going to get you a faster update. It'll serve to piss me off and kill the joy I have for this story. Some people forget that the writers here have a life outside of writing and I have someone important depending on me. Just because my updates are far apart doesn't mean I've abandon a story it just means I have other things that need my attention. I'm glad that people enjoy reading what I write and I'm thankful for the reviews/alerts/ favs I get, but I don't have a writing schedule and I can't keep one. Shit happens in my day to day life, work needing me to pull a double or my son gets sick. Or hell was the holiday season and then my son's birthday on the first. So with that in mind I want to thank everyone for their continued patience. I promise to update as often as I can which most often then not not is once a month.
> 
> Now for the usual disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any other characters but my own creations. This is chapter was hard for me to write because this is where everything changes for Quinn and Santana. I know there are people out there that hate Rachel or are mad at me for making her so hateful. But Rachel's always been a little selfish and self-centered in the show but never to this extreme. I made her this way on purpose, with a purpose a little patience and everything will come together eventually. Okay kiddies on with the show.

_**A**_ year past since that day in the hospital, Mike was standing with Lucy in his arms at the backyard of his new house getting ready for Lucy Maria's first birthday party. They watch the people putting up a pink princess castle moon bounce the Chang's rented for the kids. At least they were attempting to but currently an overgrown child by the name of Santana was in there testing it out. You know just to make sure it's safe for her god daughter not because she enjoyed bouncing around in there. Mike shook his laughing at his friends antics, holding on to Lucy who was bouncing in his arms clapping and laughing wanting to join Santana in the fun.

The workers looked at her exasperated holding onto the house so it didn't go anywhere, but a small smile stayed on their faces as Santana did flip after flip. Laughing like a child because she hasn't done this since she was a cheerleader. With one last back flip Santana landed on her back slightly out of breath, she really needs to start working out more. She gave the two Chang's two thumbs up, "It's good Mikey."

Mike laughs cooing at Lucy, "Tía Tana is silly huh baby? Tía Tana needs to get her booty off the bounce so these nice men can finish pinning it down so you won't float away." Lucy grins, a nearly toothless grin at her Daddy babbling in baby talk pressing her wet fingers on his face.

Santana smiles rolling out of the castle until her feet hit the floor, "It's cool Mikey they don't mind, do you boys."

One of the younger men spoke with a thick New Yorker accent, "Naw ma'am, safety first and all that shit."

She gave the man a glare looking pointedly at the toddler behind him, "Language or I'll drop kick you a…butt out of here."

The man behind him slaps him in back of the head, "Sorry miss but my nephew has no home training and doesn't think before he speaks." He pushes his nephew to the bounce, "finish pinning down the castle so we can let these nice people finish getting ready for the party."

Santana watches them work for a moment before turning her amused face to Mike and Lucy. She smirks sashaying cooing at the baby, "And that's how Tía Tana gets things done, _pequeña_. Don't worry I'm going to teach you everything you need to know to be a serious bad a-s-s when you're older."

Mike flips the baby around making her squeal with laughter, "And that's why mommy says that Tía isn't allowed to be alone with you when you start dating."

Santana laughs taking the baby out of his arms, "No worries Lucy mommy can't resist the López charm so I'll be teaching you the ways of a bad a-s-s in no time."

Mike shakes his head, "I swear if Luce starts spelling that out Tina's going to have both of a-s-s and Quinn probably will too."

Santana lays Lucy's head down on her shoulder and covered her ear, "Quinn can spank me anytime she wants."

Mike glares kicking her leg lightly, "Lucy's right here Santana!"

Santana yelps, "Ouch god da-ng it Mikey! She couldn't hear, I covered her ears and it's not like she understood what I said."

She kneels down to put the baby down and Lucy immediately tried to crawl to the fun place her Tía just came from. She grunts realizes she not getting anywhere, looking over her shoulder she sees her Daddy holding onto her dress. She tries pouting since that always works but her Daddy was ignoring her and talking to her Tía. She sighs, sitting down wondering where her aunty Quinn was, she always lets her do what she wants.

Mike looks around to see if anyone was watching them when the coast looked clear he pulls out a baggy of weed, "Look what I took from the idiots that set up the tables."

Santana smirks, "You know that Tina is going to skin you alive if she catches you with that."

Mike flushes, "It's not like I'm going to start smoking it now but maybe Tina and I will smoke a joint later. After the party, away from Luce and the house."

Santana laughs, "Look at you Mikey, you're not as domesticated as I thought and Tina I always knew that she was a bad ass." She rolls her eyes when Mike shoots a glance at Lucy but the baby was too interested in her shoes at the moment, "Dude don't worry baby Chang isn't paying attention."

Mike sighs deciding now would be the ideal time to change the subject, "How are things going with Quinn?"

Santana bites her lip, "I think we're official stuck in the friend's zone and I missed my chance. Besides that crazy chick she's married to will not sign the divorce papers."

It's been a crazy year for all of the friends when Mike and Santana's business blew up after their newest artist Marley Rose's video went viral and now everyone wants them to manage or produce them. Brittany's the new choreographer and dancer for a Broadway show not to mention she's going on tour this summer with Ke$ha that she's super excited about. Puck did miss having Finn around but he understood the reason for everything and wasn't angry at anyone but him.

Santana spent most of her time with Quinn getting to know her better and what she found she loved. She knows that she may never get the chance and she's come to terms with it. As long as she's happy Santana's happy but that doesn't mean that it doesn't sting. Every day there's just something new from the way Quinn wrinkles her nose or the way she blushes whenever Santana flirts with her. But the thing in the way still is the crazy midget she's married too and it's not because Quinn is still holding a torch for her. No it's because the bitch is psycho and is practically stalking Quinn. Almost every time they're out to lunch or with their friends there she is making hobbit eyes at her. At least Quinn is holding strong and hasn't given in to the Gollum's seduction attempts.

Mike claps her on the shoulder sympathetically, "Don't worry San, I think she's half way in love with you but Rachel messed her up. Like a lot and she just needs time to heal, don't give up. I have faith in the fact that the old López charm will work its magic on her."

Santana looks up her brown eyes sad, "You think?"

Mike grinned, "She'll be a fool not to fall for you. I mean hell if I wasn't in love with Tina and you weren't a big lesbian then yeah I would be so into you."

Santana hits his bicep, "Idiot, you're my brother and that's just eww dude." Mike smile shrugging unabashedly, "But if I was into the third leg than you would be the type of man I would bang and marry. And also if I didn't see as my brother, you know because that would most def be eww to the tenth degree."

Mike saw through the smile and saw that his best friend was hurting and that kind of killed him. Here he was happy and content in his life with the woman he loves and will spend the rest of his life with. With a child he adores and loves more than his own life, he wants this for Santana. He needs for her to be okay and if Quinn's the reason she wakes up in the morning and reason she smiles than he's going to make that happen. He just needs to come up with a plan and who better to help than the love of his life. Tina knows Quinn better than anyone so she'll be the perfect partner in crime.

He smiles standing up, "I wouldn't worry San, you're a catch and so much better than Rachel could ever be."

Santana stands up grabbing Luce, "Enough of this emotional stuff Mikey because I'm starting to itch. It's supposed to be a party so ignore my emo moment and let's get this kicked off." She tickles the baby, "Right Luce." Her smile widens when Lucy babbles agreeing with her, "So how about you and me try this bouncy castle before the rest of the munchkins get here?"

Lucy nods clapping her hands, Santana winks at Mike and before he could stop her she takes off running to the entrance. Mike smiles at his little girl's squeals of joy as Santana bounces with her in her arms still.

Mike calls out warning her, "She just ate San that's not a good idea."

Santana grins giving him a raspberry, "Full stomach be darn my goddaughter is a bad a-s-s and that means bouncing with a full stomach."

Mike sighs, "Don't say that I didn't warned you."

* * *

 _ **Tina**_ was in the kitchen putting the final touches on the food for the party with Quinn. She smiled at her blonde friend as she went on and on about her lunch date, excuse me not date, with Santana yesterday. She shakes her head wondering how blind Quinn could be not too see that Santana was head over heels in love with her. Or damn near close to it, that's she about to fall over the edge. If she was a gambler than she'd bet big bucks that Quinn was falling for the Latina as well. Not that she would admit it anytime soon since Rachel was a rash that didn't want to go away. It's been over a year hell almost two and she's still fighting it, no matter how many times Quinn refuses her phone calls or her invitations. Hell Quinn had to change her number so the psycho would stop calling her in the middle of the night. Quinn even had to hand her picture over to the door man of her building so she couldn't sneak in like she did, more than once.

Even after all that Tina had to admit she was kind of surprised that Quinn held strong and didn't take her back like the millions of times she did before. But like she said, Santana was the only element that was different. Damn her friend and her bullheaded stubbornness, it's going make her a lonely old cat lady if she isn't careful.

"I love the house T. It's so roomy, a perfect place to raise a baby," Quinn says drawing Tina out of her mental conversation.

She smiles, "I know as soon as I saw it I fell in love with it and Mikey did too. The only drawback it's far from the office and Mike as to take a train which he hates but it's worth it."

Quinn nods, "Yeah I miss my buddy being so close but maybe I'll get a house nearby so I can see my beautiful goddaughter more often."

Tina smirks, "Just your goddaughter? What about your oldest friend?"

Quinn rolls her eyes playfully, "Please I've seen you every day since we were in grade school, you won't even miss me."

Tina smiles again looking outside seeing Mike and Santana with Lucy laughing bouncing and tumbling in the castle. She understands perfectly that her friend is scared but she also knows that Quinn can't let fear rule her. She leans on the counter watching her friend closely, "So tell me how are things really are with San? I mean after my baby shower and that move you pulled."

Quinn flushes looking down that wasn't her finest hour and she was ashamed on how she used Santana, "At first we mostly saw each other for business but I still don't understand how she got me to be on her team. I know nothing about the industry only what I learned from listening to Rachel and her managers."

Tina smirks, "She has her ways that's for sure but that's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

Quinn smiles, "She kind of invited herself over for lunch one day and then dinner, after that we see each other mostly every day." Quinn shakes her head, "But after the way I tried to used her and the way she shoot me down, nothing more than that we're just friends now. I'm not surprised though, I was totally in the wrong and she's been nothing but sweet to me. I guess I read the signals wrong or I just completely screwed it up. Not that I blame her though, she didn't deserve to be a rebound or my band aid.

Tina sighs, her friend is clueless, "No I think you were right about Santana's feeling what they were and what they still are. But the timing was off you just left Rachel and she didn't take advantage you even though you were begging her to. That says a lot about how much you really mean to her." She smiles nudging her shoulder, "I've known Santana for over five years now so I know that likes you."

Quinn looks out dreamy expression, "How do you know? I mean you seem so sure but maybe she feels sorry for the desperate married woman so starved for attention that she threw herself at her."

"You're so damn stubborn Q, because for as long that I've known her she's had a different woman every night." Quinn frowns looking down, "But since she's known you I haven't seen or heard of her going out or hooking up once."

Quinn swallows, "How do know that's because of me? Maybe she's just bored with that scene."

Tina shakes her fist at her friend, "Because I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks when no one's looking. I've seen the way her face lights up whenever you walk in the room. I've seen how she giggles like a school girl whenever you call her phone. She's not dating because she's waiting for you to be ready, just don't keep her waiting to long."

Quinn sighs, "She is hot, huh?" Tina bumps her hips laughing, "But I'm not…I'm not good enough for her yet. Not with Rachel still front and center making it impossible for me to move on. She deserves someone who can give her everything she's willing to give me." She looks out the window sadly, "And that's just not me but I can't until I close that chapter of my life that stars Rachel."

"Just promise me that you won't wait too long Rachel's already ruined half your life don't let her ruin what could be epic. Give Santana a chance to prove that she's the best thing for you." Quinn nods smiling little dreamily, "And speaking of the bitch, have you heard from the one you're trying to divorced?"

Quinn groans settling her head on Tina's shoulder, "Rachel used to calls me every Sunday at 7 until I changed my number. Then she moved on to appearing at my apartment every Tuesday until I got the door man to stop letting her in. So she started calling me at work every Tuesday at noon asking me to lunch until I asked Missy to stop putting her calls through. So then now every Monday she sends flowers to the office and invites me to dinner every Friday. I wish she'd get the message and just sign the damn divorce papers."

Tina smiles sadly, "She sucks as a wife and a person but I think that she did love you once upon a time. She's not the same Rachel you fell in love with but if I'm being honest I don't think that was even the real Rachel. I don't think she has a clue how she is to tell you the truth but maybe when she finally accepts the fact that she lost you then she'll become the person you saw." She kisses Quinn's hair, "Just because she's your first love doesn't mean that she was meant to be your forever love. I think that maybe it's that hot Latina outside acting like a fool with my daughter and my husband."

Quinn sniffles, "Maybe. Maybe if I get my shit together first but enough about the death of my marriage and my general emotional retardation this is a happy day. So let's talk about something else anything else that doesn't involve that."

Just than Mike and Santana walk in laughing loudly with Santana throwing a squealing Lucy in the air and catching her.

Tina scolds lightly, "You need to stop because she just ate."

Mike smirks kissing his wife's cheek, "I tried to warn her baby but she doesn't listen."

Tina rolls her eyes, "And you didn't think to just grab her Mike?"

He holds his hands up playfully, "I was scared that she'll go all Lima Heights on me babe. You know she's tiny but she's mean when she wants to be."

Santana smirks, "Damn right I am Boy Chang but Luce here has an iron stomach and she's a bad a-s-s like her Tía." She holds the baby above her head shaking her playfully, "You look good Quinn but then again you always look good."

Quinn blushes looking down but not before seeing Tina's 'I told you so' look, "You look good to San but I agree with the Chang's here. If you're not careful Lucy going to…"

Before she could finish her statement Lucy opened her mouth vomiting down her back just like everyone predicted. Santana squeals chanting, "Eww, eww" while handing the baby over to the closet person which happens to be Mike.

Quinn tried muffling her laughter but Santana turns to her glaring as fiercely as she could with vomit in her eye give. She gets a devious smirk that reminded Mike of their high school days, "Oh you think this is funny, do you Q?"

The blonde woman giggles backing away slowly, "Well we did try to warn you S, so you can't blame me for laughing."

Santana's smirk widens as she inches closer, "Oh really? I can't blame you?" She mocks, "Oh but I can blame you Quinnie but that's beside the point. The point is I think that I deserve a hug after the trauma I just had to endure."

Quinn wrinkles her nose adorably in Santana's opinion, "Um no that's okay S, I think I'll have to pass." She squeals dodging out of the way, "Maybe after you clean up I'll give you one but at the moment I think I'll have to regretfully pass the invitation."

Santana lunges forward missing purposely, ignoring the cackling from the peanut gallery, "Oh come on give me a hug Q."

"Eww no, San," Quinn yelps trying to run around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

But Santana finally puts an end to this game and catches Quinn around the waist, "Here we go that's better cuz I wants my hug and I wants it now." She nuzzles the squirming girl's neck wiping her face and the vomit on Quinn's shirt. "See this is better isn't Q? You should know by now that I'll use any excuse to have you in my arms."

Quinn laughs pushing her back, "Eww this is so gross San and you're a pain in my a…butt."

She laughs at the slightly breathless tone in the blonde goddess's voice and smears more on her shirt. She pulls away kisses her cheek lightly, "Maybe but I'm a loveable pain."

Tina grins pushing them apart, "Alright, alright I've had enough of this weird mating ritual that you two have going on but this is starting to smell gross." She pushes them to the stairs, "Go to my room and find something to wear before everyone gets here."

* * *

 _ **The**_ party was in full swing a few hours later, after the whole baby vomit incident Santana hasn't left her alone since they came downstairs. Not that she minds she likes having the sexy Latina close and hmm she loves the way she smells. It's like sex in a bottle and she's just sex on legs, it's not fair that Rachel is still screwing with her life. Who knows what could happen, even after that disaster Santana was so sweet after it.

When Puck's brother Jake saw the beautiful blonde standing next to Puck's sexy friend, he knew he had to talk to her. He cornered her as soon as he caught her alone, which wasn't a lot Santana was at her side throughout most of the party. But when Tina asked Santana to get the presents out of their room, Jake swooped down like a Puckerman that caught of a whiff of a desperate divorcee. The thing he didn't understand was that, Quinn Fabray would never be desperate enough to be with a Puckerman.

Jake set down his drink and strutted to the window where Quinn was still standing waiting for Santana's return. As he neared he leered at her long legs and admired the shapely ass that was accentuated by the dress and skirt that seemed to be painted on. He planted on the famous Puckerman smirk and tapped Quinn on the shoulder and cleared his throat, "Hi."

Quinn was startled when she turned to see that it wasn't the person she wanted to see. Her lips quirked in amusement, "Hello, do I know you?"

Jake shook his head but he wasn't looking at her face since he was too busy looking down Quinn's borrowed shirt, "No but you will, very well in fact."

Quinn tilted her head, "And why is that?"

Jake smirk turn to a wide smile as he stuffed his hands in pocket, "Because I'm your future husband Jake Puckerman."

So to say that Quinn was highly amused at the situation while Santana looked ready to beat the littlest Puckerman with her ridiculously stylish heels. Jake better watch it because the tips look absolutely lethal.

Quinn laughed, "Really?" Jake nodded, "Quinn Fabray and I find that high impossible because for one I'm currently still married." Jake shrugged his shoulders, "And I'm a lesbian, so I don't think, no I know you don't stand a chance in hell."

Jake smiles, "That's hot and I so don't mind in fact…"

"You finish that statement little Puckerman and I'll be kicking you in the tiny Puckerman," a voice hisses from behind them.

Jake spins around startled at the fierce Latina ready to rip him apart, "Oh h-hey Santana I didn't know, I mean I didn't realize that…"

Santana glared at him and the rest of his statement died in his throat, "Didn't realize what? That you're an asshole and Quinn already said that she wasn't interested. Or did you think that 'I'm a lesbian' is actually code for porn fantasy?"

Jake flushes and looks down, "Or does 'I'm a lesbian' really mean to you that 'I'm gay until a real man fucks it out of me'?"

Puck walked up and cuffed his baby brother on the back of the head, "Don't mind Jakey boy here San, his was never properly trained." He pushes Jake in front of him, "Come on baby bro, its time I teach you a lesson on keeping Santana happy because she's one bitch that you don't want to piss off."

Santana smirks winking at Quinn they watch them leave for a moment, "And that's how you get rid of a douche bag."

Quinn smiles bashfully, she never been defended before. Every time she's was out with Rachel when she was networking, her soon to be ex-wife encouraged her to flirt with more disgusting men then Jake. She takes a deep breath remembering what Tina told her in the kitchen and she can see it clearly now. Santana really cares for her, not like a friend but they are friends and she protects her even from herself. So the only logical thing to do is too jump in with both feet and see where she lands.

Quinn tucks her hair behind her ear, "Santana…"

Santana tilts her head she doesn't like that face Quinn's making it's a face she hasn't seen before. She knows all of Quinn's faces, the way she scrunches her nose whenever she thinks that Santana was being too raunchy or the way she blushes when she catches Santana staring at her when no one else was in the room. The way she smiles when she moves in for the kill after she has someone where she wants them. She loves all of Quinn's faces, the way she looks at Lucy likes she's the best thing in the world or the way she looks at Santana like she's a puzzle like she can't quite figure out.

Santana swallows she knows when Quinn is happy or sad or ready to slowly rip someone apart by her words alone. Or the fake smile she gets when she doesn't want to be somewhere, but this… this is scary because she doesn't know what it means.

Santana licks her lips, "Yes Quinn?"

Quinn bites her lip for a second, "I don't think that I ever apologized for the way I treated you last year."

Santana smiles, "There's no reason too I understand what you were feeling at the time and I'm not holding it against you, Q. we all make mistakes when we're drunk but I'm not mad at you, honest."

Quinn sighs, "You might not be upset but I am you didn't deserve to be used like that so I'm sorry." Santana opens her mouth to speak but Quinn shushes her by holding a finger to her lips, "Not done yet sweetie. I was wrong and I'm not going to stand her and make excuse because I wasn't that drunk. I knew what I was doing and I knew what you felt for me because you show it every day. I don't have to guess about what you're feeling because you show me and tell me. That's not something I had with Rachel, with her it was like pulling teeth to get her to talk to me."

Santana snickers, "Yes I know big shocker right, Rachel Berry closed off? That person you met isn't the real her, I'm not even sure if she even knows the real her anymore. That smile was just her show face I'm not divorced yet and I really don't want to start anything with that hanging over our head."

Santana blinks catching on to what she said, "Our heads? As in you and me?"

Quinn nods, "Unless I misinterpreted the signs and you really don't like me and not that I can blame you. I mean after the way I tried to use you after the baby shower, but I…but I like you and if you're welling maybe you'd like to go out with me."

Santana feels her heart racing in her chest and she finds that she's having trouble breathing, "A real date with me, alone no friends or babies or co-workers or work? Just you and me?"

Quinn swallows nodding, "Yes you and me dinner maybe a-a-and dancing." She clears her throat, "I haven't done this in a long time so I'm not sure what one does on a date anymore." She was so nervous because Santana was just staring at her like...well she doesn't know, "Okay maybe I'm reading too much into the way we are together. Or maybe I ruined everything that could've been last year…"

Santana's brain kind of short circuited when Quinn said 'date' so she wasn't paying attention to her adorable little ramble until she started back tracking. "No! I mean yes date I would love a date with you, tonight. I'm free right now, I mean after the party. Yeah after the party we can go out then or screw the party we can leave after the cake."

Quinn smile, "I think that Tina and Mike would be upset with us if we skip out on our god daughter's first party."

Santana scowls, "Shit I didn't think about that, okay how about tomorrow then?"

Quinn smile widens, "Yes that would be perfect, tomorrow I go out on a date with Santana López, but…"

Santana shakes her head, "No but there are no buts, buts lead to bad things like you not going out with me, _no me gusta, mujer linda_."

Quinn laughs, "Buts are a bad thing?"

Santana flushes realizing what she said, "Well not your butt, it's perfectly fine beautiful even. It's better than mine and my butt is the finest thing in the room aside from yours."

The laughter and joys dies from Quinn's body when she sees Rachel walks in with Finn in tow. Quinn groans, "No freaking way."

Santana furrows her brow, "No way what?"

Quinn closes her eyes, "Rachel's here, what the hell is she doing here?"

Santana glares at the overgrown doofus and the annoying hobbit, "I don't know I know that Mike didn't invite them."

Mike and Tina walks up to them muttering, "I didn't invite them so I have no clue why they're here."

Tina hugs him around the waist, "Neither did I but we can sure as hell get them out of here before they make a scene."

Quinn shakes her head, "No I need to speak to her guys."

Santana swallows, "Why? I thought that we…"

Quinn looks up at her, "Oh don't worry San and you're not getting out of our date tomorrow that's a promise."

Mike looks at Tina smirking, "Date?"

Tina looks like she was about to burst at the seams, "Date seriously?"

Quinn smiles happily, "Yes a date but I want to do this right and I don't want to still be married while I start something new with Santana."

Santana smiles just as brightly, "Okay but just for the record counselor I don't like it. She's going to try and sweet talk her way back into your life."

Quinn nods leaning over to kiss her cheek, "Noted but it's still something that needs to be done."

Santana smile turns dreamy, "Okay but I'm throwing the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man out on his gelatin ass. I can promise not to have too much fun doing it if it makes you feel better."

The other three laugh not believing a word she said but Santana's lips curls telling them they are correct. Tina giggles, "You have fun doing that and I'm going to go save Luce from my Mom and make sure that she doesn't antagonize Mike's parents to much." She smiles kissing her husband, "Go play at being macho man, husband and make sure there's no blood shed this is a child's party after all."

Santana smirks, "I make no promises T." She cups Quinn's face tenderly rubbing her cheek with her thumb, "I understand that this is something that you need to do but I don't have to like it."

Quinn nuzzles her hand, "I know but I want a clean slate with you because you deserve someone that doesn't have any baggage."

Santana nods kissing her forehead before dragging Mike toward them with Puck and Sam follow behind them. Finn grins when he sees his friends coming his way and throws an arm around Rachel's shoulders but she shrugs him off of her. She didn't even come here with him she just happened to meet him at the door. Now the overgrown monkey thinks that they can continue that mistake she made at Tina's wedding.

"Hey guys," Finn bellows and holds up a present in his huge sausage fingers. "I brought this for Lee."

Santana glares stalking closer, "Her name is Lucy dumb ass…"

Sam grabs his arm discreetly ushering Finn out the door, "Come on I got something to show you outside buddy."

Rachel breaks away from the crowd not bothering to look Santana in the eyes and makes a bee line to Quinn. Her wife gives her a look before going into the kitchen and out the back door away from the rest of the guest. She smiles when she sees Quinn standing underneath a tree next to the abandoned bouncy castle. She walks thinking of all the things she's was going to say after over a year of being without her it left an empty feeling she didn't want to experience ever again.

"Quinn," she breaths coming up next to her. "I glad that you decided to allow me a chance to explain myself to you. I've missed you, Quinn I've missed my best friend and my wife."

Quinn swallows, "I've missed my friend too Rachel." She backs away when Rachel tries to hug her, "I missed the girl I feel in love with. I miss looking up at the stars and telling you that you're going to be the brightest one, one day. I miss the sitting on the couch snuggling up to our favorite movie. I miss dancing around the apartment without any music save for the one in our heads."

Rachel sighs, "Quinn…"

Quinn brushes away a stray tear, "I'm not done yet, Rachel." Her breath comes out shaky, "I miss the girl I thought you were not this woman who cheats and lies to me. I don't miss crying myself to sleep when you don't come home. I don't miss pretending that I don't see the makeup on your clothes aren't my shade. I don't miss pretending that I don't know who calls you late at night."

Rachel flinches when Quinn's cracks, "I know and I'm sorry, I can't even begin to tell you who sorry I am for the way I treated you. Please give me another chance," Rachel pleads. "Let me prove how much I changed because I've been going to therapy trying so I can understand the why I do the things I do."

Quinn looks at her for the first time since they started talking surprised, "You have?"

Rachel nods, "The therapist has been extremely helpful and I'm confident that I'll be able to stay faithful from now on." She reaches out uncrossing Quinn's arms, holding her hand, "Please baby I love you."

Quinn blinks back tears yes there's a part of her that wants to give in but there's a bigger part of her that's screaming at her not to. "You love me Rae?" Rachel nods, "And you want to prove that you've changed?" Rachel nods again squeezing her hand, "Then let me go…"

Rachel gasps feeling her heart stutter, "What?"

Quinn's green eyes shining in the dark, "Let me go, please. Sign the divorce papers and let me go because I can't do this anymore with you. I don't have it in me anymore to give you another chance. I'm drowning here because of you and your lies and my weakness."

Rachel whimpers, "But I love you Quinn more today than yesterday or the first day we met."

Quinn closes her eyes, "I love you too Rae. I've loved you since I was 15 and there's going to be a part of me that will always love you but…but I'm not in love you anymore."

They felt their hearts break at the same time, painfully and with finality. Rachel lets Quinn's hand slip from her finger struggling not to break down in mourn sobs, "If, if this is what you want Quinn than I will sign them for you."

Quinn sobs, "It's not what I want but it's what I need Rachel. I don't know who I am with you anymore. I don't know who I am period but I know I can't be with you anymore."

Rachel swallows over the lump forming in her throat, it's really over. She knew it but she didn't want to believe it but she has no one to blame for herself. Rachel cries silently and kisses Quinn cheek wishing the ground would open up and suck her in but she knows that Quinn's right and it never could be the same. Not after she did, "I'll have the papers signed and on your desk by Monday. I will tell my lawyer not to contest it anymore and I don't want anything financially from you." She pauses taking in a deep shuttering breathe, "I know that this is all my fault but it doesn't make it hurt any less. I know that I'm not good enough for you, I was never good enough for Quinn Fabray but I've loved you since I was 15 that's half my life. I know that I'm never going to love anyone else like you or better than you ever again."

"Rachel…"

The smaller brunette shakes her head, "No Quinn it's the truth, but I can't keep going this to you I've been selfish enough." She looks down at her hands, "Do, do you think that it's possible for us to be friends again?"

Quinn wipes her eyes shrugging, "Not right this minute but maybe in the future when it doesn't hurt anymore. Maybe then we can be friends, but I can't be close to you and have it hurt."

Rachel steps back each breaking her heart, "I need to leave I can't be here anymore. I can't, I just can't…"

Rachel looks up her eyes the saddest Quinn has ever seen, "I love you Quinn and I always will." Rachel turns around running to the front of the house leaving behind the woman that's was her heart.

* * *

 _ **Santana**_ closes the door behind her softly before pushing Finn off the steps sneering at the shocked expression on his constipate baby face. Santana smiles pushing Finn further down the drive way away from the house, "Who you said you can come to the party puffy pyramid nipples?"

Finn looks up confused, "Dude Mike's my friend too and so is everyone else here just because Rachel wants me and not that stuck up bitch it doesn't give you the right to…"

Mike barks out a sharp laugh, " _Dude_ you fucked my wife's best friend's wife in the middle of my wedding. You almost ruin my fucking wedding where the hell do you get off thinking that we're still friends?"

Finn smirks, "Rachel's not a queer like Santana, she just needed some dick to straighten her out. I mean Quinn's hot and everything but she's obviously not giving Rachel what she needs a good fuck."

Santana slips off her shoes then cracks her neck before launching herself at Finn yelling in Spanish. She tried to kick him but Sam catches her around the waist and pulls her back.

Mike looks over at his friend's red angry face then turned back to Finn sucker punching him when he was smirking at Santana. Finn's head snaps back his lips and nose bleeding, "Finn, never come near my family again or I swear I'm going to let Santana loose on your ass."

Finn looks at Puck surprise written all over his face, "Dude? Puck, come on bro we've been friends forever."

Puck shakes his head his face closed off, "I don't think so man not this time dude, you went too." He looks away, "I'm through carrying your ass we're not kids anymore, man up for once."

Finn huffs, "Is this all just because the bitch's feeling are hurt that Rachel wants me?"

"Don't be so sure of that Finn," Rachel says as she steps out from out of nowhere smiling tightly as she walks up to Finn. Finn being the idiot that he is grins smugly until she slaps him suddenly in the same spot Mike just punched him, "You will never ever speak of my wife like that again." Her voice trails off but Santana hears her mutter, "My ex-wife. My soon to be ex-wife." She walks over to Mike and kisses his cheek, "I apologize for ruining another party I promise never to do it again."

"Rach I thought we had something special," Finn says confused.

"My name is Rachel, you idiot not Rach or Rachie the only person who gets to give me a nickname is my…is Quinn. You would think that my avoiding you since the wedding would be a clue that I thought was a mistake." She pauses laughing bitterly because she was doing the same thing to Quinn. God Finn's stupidity must be was rubbing off on her, "What part of that do you not understand? I used you then because I couldn't get into Santana's pants and I wanted to feel desirable but I don't like you. I didn't like you than and I don't like you know so please leave me alone. I never want to see you again."

Finn face flushed angrily as he stomped off, "Screw you! Screw all of you!"

She turns to walk away but turns back grabbing Santana by the shirt pulling her down so they were eye level, "Please take care of her and treat her better than I ever did." Thinking the hell with it kisses Santana briefly, she sighs Santana's lips are magic just like she always thought.

Santana jerks her head back glaring at the midget, "I've told you before never to touch me Berry and we're not together."

Rachel smiles, "No not yet but I won't be surprised if it happens. I'm happy though well not happy that I lost my wife but if I'm going to lose her then I'd rather it be you than someone else. You're good for her better than I ever was." She steps back smiling sadly, "She's in the back of the house, I'm sure she needs you and can you tell that when she's ready to be my friend again I'm waiting. Tell her…never mind just treat her right Santana."

Santana stares at Rachel as she walks away before running to the backyard. She finds Quinn kneeling on the ground painful sobs rocking her delicate frame. Quinn jumps surprised when she feels someone touch her but quickly relaxes when she smells Santana's perfume. Santana holds her not saying a word because she knows that Quinn needs this time to grieve her marriage. Even though they have a date planned for tomorrow, she can wait. She can wait as long as Quinn needs because when the time comes it's going to be worth the wait.

* * *

 _ **After**_ the party ended the girls didn't go on their date the next night as planned but it was Santana not Quinn who postponed it. Quinn argued that they waited long enough but Santana stated that Quinn wasn't ready and that was okay. Quinn knew that Santana was right but it didn't mean that it didn't sting a little. But she was ready now all she had to do was woo a certain Latina that's been on her mind, since forever.

Even though the girls didn't go on their date they did spend every minute of the next three months flirting and every minute they weren't together they spent wishing they were. Santana was thinking about asking Quinn out on that date finally. She wanted to speak to Mike about it but he had a date planned with his own wife and wasn't able to speak until the next day. It's alright though she'll see him tomorrow they'll talk about how to woo Quinn then.

That night after work Quinn laying on her bed with her divorce papers in hand. This was it she was free her divorce was final now that, "Rachel stopped contesting it and the judge pushed it through."

Tina sighs, _'That's good so you can move on with your life now and finally take out that extra sexy brunette that's been swooning over you since you've met.'_

Quinn huffs, "I asked her out on Lucy's birthday remember? But she's the one that wanted to postpone it and it's not like I can blame her though. She wanted to be sure that I wasn't still hung up on Rachel but enough of that how's my name sake doing?"

Tina laughs, _'She's good but I can't get the stinker to say 'Mommy'. She babbles 'Daddy' all the time but not 'Mommy'.'_

Quinn laughs too, "Awww don't worry I bets she's going to say it pretty soon so you don't have to cry."

' _Oh fuck off Fabray! I'm not crying it just sucks that I can't get my baby to say 'Mommy','_ she hears the doorbell ring in the background. _'Oh there's the sitter and she's actually here on time for a change.'_ She hears Tina walking around, _'I have to tell the girl we're leaving a half an hour early or else we'll never leave on time but Luce loves her and she's really good with her. Okay I have to go Mike taking us out but it's not our anniversary so I have no idea why he wants to go out.'_

Quinn laughs, "Maybe he just wants to spend time with his wife kid free for a change. Now stop bitching and go have some fun, give Luce a kiss for me and tell Mike I said hi."

She hears Tina opening the door, _'You got Q, let's have lunch tomorrow okay?'_

Quinn tosses the papers onto the bed, "Yeah that sounds like a plan, I love you sis."

' _I love you too,'_ she sounded surprised but happy, _'but I have to go, night.'_

Quinn didn't get a chance to reply because Tina already hung up the phone. She shrugs her shoulder biting her lips she decides to call Santana and see what she's up to tonight. Maybe she'll come over to have dinner with her and watch a movie.

It was midnight when the phone rings again Quinn answered it quickly thinking that Santana left something here after she left. Quinn was in a state of shock when she was told about the accident and she was driving on pure instincts when jump out of bed ran to her car. She was on auto pilot the whole way to the hospital. And she was positive that she was stuck in a nightmare when the ER doctor told her that they died on impact. She had to be in a nightmare because Tina and Mike did not just die in a head on collision because some drunk driver ran a red light. She had to be asleep still because they would never leave Lucy alone. It was all wrong. It wasn't them. They had to be wrong.

Quinn blinked realizing that the doctor was holding her up when her knees collapses under her. She places a hand on the wall feels strong arms around her taking the place of the doctor's. She turns to find Santana crying with a mournful wail escapes her lips as she sinks down to floor taking Santana with her. The doctor and police look on uncomfortable as they give them space to try and collects themselves.

Santana was the first one to find her voice, "What about their baby? Was there a baby in the car?" Even to Santana, her voice sounds raw, "Mikey has a one year old was she there?"

Quinn whimpers in her neck, "She's still with the sitter San. They went out to dinner remember?"

Santana looks down nodding her head, "What's going to happen to Luce?"

The police officer clears his throat, "CPS will probably take her until her guardian comes and gets her unless you two know who they named?"

Quinn lifts her head, "I have a copy at my office so I'll get it. I don't want Lucy to spend any time in the system if I can help it."

The officer nods, "Okay ill have someone drive you to your office since I don't think that you're in any condition to drive. In the meantime someone needs to identify the bodies, since you two where named their emergency contacts you can do it."

Santana stands up helping Quinn to her feet, "I'll do it and you go take care of Luce." She pulls Quinn into a tight hug, "We'll be okay. Everyone's going to be okay."

For the first time since Quinn met Santana she doesn't believe her, nothings ever going to be okay again but she nods anyway. She turns to walk unsteadily to the doors, Santana watch her until the doors closed behind her. What Quinn didn't know, Santana didn't believe it herself, nothing's going to be okay again.

It was almost three in the morning when they walked into Quinn's apartment after they find out that they have custody of Lucy. They stood in shock at the turn of events. They lost a piece of their hearts but now they have a baby to take care of and neither one is sure if they could do it. Santana sits on the couch with Lucy whimpering in her neck, she's been doing that since they walked out of Mike and Tina's house.

Quinn's voice still raw, "She probably needs a bottle or something…"

Santana nods looking down to see sad, heartbroken brown eyes watching her. Lucy was exhausted, Quinn was a mess and she's just lost and she doesn't have a clue to what they're going to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well should I go on?


End file.
